Un combat personnel
by choup37
Summary: AU. Post 1x11. Laurel n'a jamais eu peur des défis, mais elle affronte surement le plus grand de toute sa carrière en la personne de Malcom Merlyn.
1. Chapter 1

_**Un combat personnel**_

* * *

 **Olala, j'ai écrit cette histoire il y a un bon bout de temps maintenant.. je voulais aller encore plus loin, mais il s'est avéré que la suite à laquelle je pense est tellement longue qu'une autre histoire serait mieux, celle-ci serait la première étape. En soi-même, elle peut exister seule, mais j'aimerai vraiment écrire l'après, alors si cela vous intéresse, il faudra la demander :)**

 **Cette histoire commence après le désastreux repas au restaurant du 1x11.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Laurel n'avait jamais l'habitude d'être effrayée avant un procès. Stressée, oui, inquiète, certainement, mais en rien effrayée. Elle ne se rendait jamais dans la salle d'audience sans être parfaitement certaine de défendre la cause juste et de posséder tous les éléments en sa faveur.

Le cas qui se présentait devant elle en cet instant était complètement différent.

Ce cas s'appelait Merlyn.

Le nom en lui-même suffisait à lui donner mal à la tête.

Comment résumer une telle relation ?

Des années de coups bas et cynisme avait détruit la relation père-fils. Laurel avait assisté en direct à l'un des échanges.

Elle-même avait l'habitude d'entretenir une relation pour le moins … compliquée avec son paternel, mais celle entre Tommy et Malcom dépassait tout entendement.

Depuis l'affrontement au restaurant, la jeune femme s'était montrée incapable de penser à autre chose, son esprit tourmenté par ce qu'elle y avait vu et appris et la souffrance qui avait émané de Tommy.

Amertume. Déception. Blessure. Un enfant trahi par son père. Encore.

Elle avait tourné en rond des heures, pensant encore et encore à ce moment avant de prendre finalement sa décision.

Tommy allait sans aucun doute la tuer, mais Laurel ne supportait pas de demeurer sans rien faire. Une fois qu'elle prenait une décision, elle s'y tenait, peu importait les conséquences.

* * *

Le cerveau de Tommy cessa de fonctionner pendant une seconde lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement de Laurel pour découvrir rien d'autre que son père, le visage inhabituellement pâle de ce dernier perdant un peu plus de couleur en l'apercevant.

La seconde suivante, il repoussait le battant, l'énorme main de Malcom venant le stopper.

 _-Tommy.._

 _-Dégage !_

 _-Tommy.._

 _-Venir ici, carrément ? Il ne te reste plus aucune once de dignité ? Tu viens me poursuivre jusque chez moi?_ siffla-t-il, hargneux.

L'intéressé n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car une voix sèche le coupa :

 _-Je l'ai invité._

Tommy se retourna, incrédule : Laurel le fixait de son regard noir, les bras croisés. La stature de la jeune femme s'était faite encore plus droite, la sévérité de son visage contrastant avec la chaleur habituelle qui habitait d'ordinaire son regard quand elle le regardait.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Tommy avait déjà subi ce regard: ce serait souvent après avoir agi comme un con, ou dit quelque chose de particulièrement stupide; de manière générale, à chaque fois qu'il irritait Laurel.

En temps normal, le jeune homme détestait ce genre de moment : Laurel possédait déjà un caractère suffisant pour effrayer un bataillon entier de soldats aguerris, mais l'affronter quand elle était en colère.. Dieu vous aide.

En cet instant, néanmoins, Tommy se moquait complètement de la réaction de la jeune femme : il ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose.

 _Comment a-t-elle osé ?_

L'expression trahie qui déforma le visage du brun indiqua à sa petite-amie que l'initiative était comme prévu mal accueillie.

 _-Laurel !_

 _-Ne me 'Laurel' pas, je ne suis pas une enfant de cinq ans à qui tu peux dicter tes désirs. Ton père et toi avaient besoin d'une très longue conversation et elle aura lieu, quoique tu dises._ Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, des mots certainement très rudes prêts à en sortir, mais Laurel le coupa en levant le doigt. _Deux choix à présent, Merlyn : tu la fermes et me laisses faire, ou bien je t'assomme, t'attache à une chaise, et te force à écouter._ Elle haussa un sourcil. _Et tu sais mieux que personne que je n'aurai aucune difficulté à le faire._

Tommy la fusilla du regard : un échange silencieux s'installa entre eux, la discussion venimeuse alors qu'ils se défiaient. Malcom suivit l'échange avec intérêt, notant une nouvelle fois la force de la jeune femme et à quel point elle semblait influencer son fils.

Son fils, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, qui finit par lâcher un sifflement hargneux – Malcom manqua tressaillir – avant de reculer et lui tourner le dos pour mieux se diriger vers la cuisine, ignorant Laurel se faisant. La jeune femme lui lança un regard inquiet, avant de se tourner vers le plus âgé, son expression s'adoucissant très légèrement lorsqu'elle nota son regard perdu.

Malcom Merlyn était habitué à contrôler la situation, quelle qu'elle soit. Peu importait le moment ou la personne en face de lui, il posséderait toujours toutes les informations nécessaires pour savoir agir en conséquence. Cette capacité d'adaptation et sa mémoire exceptionnelle lui avait permis de constamment s'en sortir, et mettre à terre tous ses adversaires, l' Homme à la capuche compris.

Quand il s'agissait de Tommy, cependant, toute cette intelligence et cette finesse d'esprit semblait le déserter.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit si difficile avec lui ?

Il fallait que sa petite-amie joue les médiatrices entre eux pour qu'ils se voient. À quel degré cela était-il humiliant ?

L'expression de la jeune femme se voulait indéchiffrable lorsqu'elle lui fit signe d'entrer, mais Malcom n'était pas n'importe qui : il avait appris à lire les émotions de ceux l'entourant, et celles qui émanaient de Laurel étaient loin d'être positives.

Inquiétude, regret, rancœur, espoir, chagrin. Ce même visage qui quelques heures plus tôt s'était montré tour à tout doux, amusé puis furieux et blessé.

Tant de loyauté à l'égard de son fils. Malcom devait reconnaître que cette fois, Tommy avait bien choisi.

Peut-être aurait-il mieux choisi auparavant si son père avait été présent.

Malcom tressaillit à cette pensée, la repoussant alors qu'il remontait le couloir, détaillant avec rapidité mais intérêt l'appartement l'entourant. C'était donc ici qu'avait vécu son fils ce dernier mois. L'ensemble était simple mais chaleureux, relayant une sensation de douceur et bien-être.

Le ressenti fut quelque peu détruit lorsqu'il aperçut de loin Tommy en train de boire au goulot. Le juron sonore qui s'échappa de la bouche de Laurel lui fit hausser un sourcil.

 _-Merlyn ! Que penses-tu faire?_ tonna la jeune femme en remontant à grands pas le chemin la séparant de son compagnon pour mieux lui arracher la bouteille.

 _-Ma petite-amie vient de me trahir, j'ai le droit de me bourrer !_

La bouche de celle-ci s'ouvrit en un rond silencieux, le choc et la blessure déformant ses jolis traits. Malcom se sentit soudainement atrocement de trop. Un autre sentiment inhabituel et désagréable, et cette fois impossible à repousser.

Comment avait-il pu être assez naïf pour croire qu'il existait toujours quelque chose à sauver ? Il était évident que Tommy ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie, et il ne pouvait guère l'en blâmer.-

 _-Il est inutile de vous disputer à cause de moi. Je pars,_ murmura-t-il en pivotant sur ses pieds, son regard déjà rivé sur la porte.

 _-Oui, disparais, c'est ce que tu sais le mieux faire!_ siffla son fils, la hargne dans ses yeux enfonçant un énième pique dans le cœur de son père.

 _-Oh, non, je ne crois pas !_

Laurel venait de tonner, le masque doux et poli déjà fracturé disparaissant cette fois complètement pour laisser place à une colère noire. Les deux hommes frémirent en même temps, l'ironie de la situation n'échappant pas à la jeune femme qui ajouta, sa voix toujours aussi élevée :

 _-Ton père est mon invité ! Il s'agit de mon appartement, et on y applique mes règles ! Il est le bienvenue sous mon toit tout autant que toi, et tu as intérêt à respecter cela si tu ne veux pas déménager sur le canapé ! Compris ?_ Tommy la fusilla du regard, mais ne répliqua pas. _Je n'ai pas entendu, compris ?_

Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être avocate, parfois !

 _-Compris,_ bougonna le jeune homme, avant de se tourner vers le frigo, s'attirant un nouveau regard noir.

 _-Reste éloigné de l'alcool, Merlyn !_

 _-Si tu comptes me faire rester dans la même pièce que cette ordure, je vais avoir besoin de quelque chose de plus fort que du jus de fruits ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je promets de ne pas terminer ivre mot sur ton plancher,_ ironisa ce dernier..

 _-Baisse d'un ton avec moi, Merlyn!_ Et comme il détestait quand elle employait ce nom, elle ne le prononçait que lorsqu'elle était particulièrement en colère contre lui. _Je ne suis pas ton père ! Regarde-le ! Regarde-le, bordel !_ Tommy la fusilla du regard, refusant de ne jeter ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil vers la vermine qui possédait ce titre officiel. _Pour l'amour de Dieu, Tommy ! Regarde-le vraiment!_

 _-Il n'y a rien à voir,_ gronda-t-il.

 _-Tommy_ …

La voix fatiguée de son père venait de s'élever, le faisant tressaillir. Comment, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer, réussissait-il toujours à faire naitre cette même réaction chez lui ? Lentement, très lentement, parce que lui possédait toujours un semblant de dignité, Tommy se tourna vers celui-ci, son corps convoyant tout le rejet possible.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il découvrit. Il n''y avait prêté aucune attention jusqu'à présent, mais il ne pouvait plus y échapper à présent.

Son père le fixait, l'épuisement irradiant de chaque pore de son corps. Son si beau visage prématurément vieilli par les épreuves était recouvert de traces humides séchées, le coin de ses yeux rougis.

Son père avait pleuré.

Le monde l'entourant commença à tournoyer. La main de Laurel sur son épaule le retint alors qu'il vacillait, le toucher distant sur sa peau tandis que son cerveau tentait d'analyser cette information.

Son père avait pleuré.

Malcom ne pleurait pas.

Pleurer était une marque de faiblesse. Toute faiblesse était interdite dans le monde de Malcom Merlyn. Tommy l'avait appris avec cruauté.

Celui-ci avait assisté à l'échange du couple en silence, l'impression de se trouver dans un terrain totalement inconnu augmentant de seconde en seconde. Il était évident que ces deux-là partageaient bien davantage qu'une petite romance : leur histoire s'était construite sur la durée, passant par des étapes tout aussi variées que douloureuses avant qu'ils n'en arrivent là où ils se tenaient aujourd'hui.

Face à face dans la cuisine, un pack de bières entre eux, à se disputer à cause de lui.

Laurel ne le connaissait quasiment pas, mais elle remettait en cause tout son potentiel avenir avec Tommy pour lui donner une chance de se réconcilier avec son fils.

Malcom goûtait ce cadeau avec toute la reconnaissance qu'il pouvait posséder.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de détester cordialement la situation actuelle.

Le prénom de son fils avait jailli de ses lèvres sans qu'il n'ait le temps de l'arrêter. Celui-ci s'était figé, avant de se tourner très – trop – lentement vers lui, ses muscles tendus à l'extrême. Son expression se tordit quelques instants, alors qu'il découvrait la fragilité inhabituelle de son père. Celui-ci souffla très doucement, en une demande humble plutôt qu'un ordre comme d'ordinaire :

 _-Pour Laurel._

Tommy plissa les lèvres, avant d'aller s'assoir sur le canapé, repliant automatiquement ses jambes contre lui avant de poser son visage sur ses genoux. Un enfant pris au milieu de disputes d'adultes, forcé d'écouter lorsqu'il voulait clairement fuir. Attendant le prochain coup avec résignation.

Un homme terrifié qui n'avait pas pu grandir et dont l'apparente immaturité dissimulait assez de peurs et démons pour permettre plusieurs thèses à des étudiants en psychologie.

Et c'était à Laurel de tenter de ramasser les morceaux à présent, si tant est qu'ils pouvaient toujours être recollés.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Le silence qui les entourait était aussi épais que le brouillard londonien en hiver. Impossible à découper, même avec le couteau le plus aiguisé, et Malcom était un expert en la matière.

En cet instant, il était assis sur le canapé de sa potentielle belle-fille, se sentant comme un ado ivre pris en flagrant délit par ses parents. Le malaise augmentait de seconde en seconde, menaçant d'exploser avec la violence d'une tempête d'Alaska.

Laurel commençait à se demander si elle avait eu raison de placer les deux hommes dans la même pièce. Les évènements du restaurant pesaient toujours lourdement entre eux, envenimant le passif déjà encyclopédique des Merlyn.

Tommy dut deviner ses pensées, car il roula des yeux, une bière fermement accrochée à sa paume malgré l'expression désapprobatrice de Laurel.

 _-Mais je t'en prie,_ ironisa-t-il en faisant un large geste de la main. _C'est toi qui l'as amené ici, dans mon dos ! Débrouille-toi !_

Malcom fronça les sourcils.

 _-Ce n'est pas une façon de lui parler._

 _-Je ne crois pas avoir de leçon de communication à recevoir de ta part_ , siffla son fils.

Malcom savait que c'était une erreur, mais ne put s'empêcher de voir rouge.

 _-Je ne t'ai pas éduqué à te montrer aussi impoli !_

 _-Non, tu ne m'as rien appris du tout! Toute leçon d'éducation de ta part est morte à mes huit ans !_

Le peu de sang qui restait sur le visage du plus vieux des Merlyn disparut en même temps que son expression se durcissait.

Un long sifflement explosa dans les airs. Laurel venait de se lever, la même colère que celle apparue plus tôt déformant de nouveau son visage.

 _-Assez! Une minute dans la même pièce et vous vous entretuez déjà! Pour l'amour de Dieu, vous êtes aussi tordu l'un que l'autre ! Non, la ferme!_ siffla-t-elle en levant un doigt vers Tommy. _N'essaye même pas ! Tu parleras quand je t'y autoriserai ! Cela t'évitera de t'attaquer à ceux qui essayent de t'aider !_ La bouche de Tommy se referma avec un pop, le jeune homme semblant se ratatiner. _Et vous,_ grogna-t-elle en se tournant vers son paternel qui haussa un sourcil, _allez choisir avec soin chacun des mots que vous allez prononcer à partir de maintenant. Vous avez suffisamment brisé votre fils ces vingt dernières années, vous avez perdu le droit de diriger la conversation._

Malcom la dévisagea un instant : Laurel s'attendait à une quelconque pique, mais certainement pas à ce qu'un fin sourire apparaisse sur les lèvres du plus âgé.

 _-Ok._ Laurel ne put contenir son sourcil surpris _._ Le sourire se fit fatigué et amer _. Vous êtes celle qui possède les règles du jeu en cet instant, Miss Lance. À vous de les gérer._

La jeune femme haussa lentement la tête, comprenant que l'homme venait de lui transférer temporairement le contrôle de la situation, si tant est qu'il l'avait réellement complètement lâché. Son expression se refit noire, et elle déclara, les fixant tour à tour :

 _-Vous deux possédez la relation la plus sale et tordue que j'ai jamais vue, et je possède énormément d'expérience en terme de déception paternelle. Je ne peux pas connaître toutes les rancœurs qui existent entre vous, mais il est évident que chacun en possède suffisamment pour mourir étouffé dessous. Et puisque vous êtes incapables de vous expliquer correctement, et je sais,_ ajouta-t-elle en voyant Tommy ouvrir la bouche alors que Malcom se tendait, _c'est sa faute, c'est_ _ **toujours**_ _sa faute, je vais jouer le hibou._

 _-Pourquoi?_ lâcha brutalement Tommy.

Laurel lui décocha ce regard qui le faisait se sentir particulièrement stupide.

 _-Tommy, c'est ton père. Je vais forcément le voir ou en entendre parler. J'aimerai autant que ce ne soit pas pour des insultes._

Malcom ne put contenir un son qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à un rire amer étouffé. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Malgré tout le venin entourant le contexte de cette phrase, le ton d'évidence sur laquelle l'avait prononcé Laurel en disait long sur les pensées de celle-ci.

Son fils n'apprécia pas la réponse, cependant, à en juger par son grognement et sa beaucoup trop longue gorgée de bière.

 _-Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? Si je ne veux pas l'écouter ? J'ai assez donné ! Et tu devrais le savoir ! Comment tu peux l'écouter?_ s'exclama-t-il, furieux. _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour te convaincre de le laisser venir ici, chez toi? Chez moi ?_ ajouta le jeune homme, sa voix s'étranglant sur ce dernier mot.

Laurel soupira alors que Malcom se mordillait les lèvres.

 _-Tommy,_ murmura-t-il, contenant son propre soupir en voyant ce dernier se tendre, _ce n'est pas moi qui ai appelé._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-C'est moi,_ expliqua Laurel.

 _-Quoi ?!_

 _-Tu souffres, ok ? Tu souffres et cela me rend malade!_ s'exclama la jeune femme en le fixant de ce regard puissant qui le faisait toujours chavirer. _Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais c'est ton père, et tu as besoin de lui ! Et il a besoin de toi !_

 _-Il s'est très bien passé de moi depuis vingt ans,_ accusa Tommy en fusillant du regard l'intéressé, clairement au bord des larmes. _Il m'a même foutu dehors !_

Malcom déglutit, et pour la première fois depuis des années, détourna le regard.

 _-Il ne m'appelle que pour signer des papiers ! Pour détruire l'héritage de ma mère ! Elle aurait tellement honte si elle le voyait !_

Malcom releva brutalement la tête à cette phrase, son regard meurtrier.

 _-J'ai perdu ma sœur._

Tommy s'étouffa dans sa bière alors que son père se figeait, son désir de secouer le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne l'horreur de ses mots disparaissant un instant.

 _-J'ai perdu ma sœur, et mon père n'est plus qu'une loque. Ma mère a disparu. Elle nous a abandonnés._

La voix de Laurel était très basse, son si beau visage très pâle alors qu'elle fixait Tommy de ces grands yeux noirs.

 _-Ne viens pas me dire que je ne sais pas. Que je ne comprends pas._

 _-Je n'ai jamais dit ça,_ souffla Tommy, de plus en plus paniqué par la situation.

La soirée avait si bien commencé, pourquoi devait-elle tourner ainsi ?

 _-Tu ne le dis pas, mais tu le penses._ Tommy secoua la tête, ouvrant la bouche pour s'excuser. _Non. Écoute-le. Écoute-moi. Tu dis que je suis de bon conseil. Hé bien, mon conseil est que vous parliez._

 _-Je ne veux pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin de lui, Laurel !_

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres de celle-ci.

 _-Dommage pour toi que je sois avocate. C'est mon métier de reconnaitre les menteurs._

Tommy ne répondit pas, semblant débattre avec lui-même : la jeune femme posa sa main sur son bras, l'encourageant à lâcher prise. Elle échangea un regard avec Malcom, celui-ci ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher son admiration pour ce petit bout de femme qui parvenait à gérer avec une facilité insultante le tourbillon qu'était son fils.

 _-Ok. Mais je ne promets rien. Ni repas, ni papier, ni rien du tout !_

 _-On ne te demande rien de tout de cela,_ confirma gentiment Laurel en frottant son bras.

Malcom hocha la tête, préférant demeurer silencieux. Il avait le sentiment qu'il allait très souvent avoir affaire à Miss Lance dans l'avenir quand il s'agissait de son fils. Celui-ci marmonna quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas, mais fit tressaillir la jeune femme.

Celle-ci déglutit, avant d'expliquer doucement, fixant le PDG :

 _-Tommy dit que vous l'avez abandonné._

Malcom sentit le monde vaciller autour de lui alors que son cœur explosait. Son fils lui avait toujours reproché avec véhémence son absence, mais jamais il n'avait employé ce mot. Était-ce ce qu'il pensait ?

Tommy s'étouffa dans sa bouteille, crachant et toussant violemment alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

 _-Laurel !_

 _-Je parle, tu écoutes, tu te souviens?_ le morigéna la jeune femme.

Le brun lui décocha un nouveau regard trahi, ses mains s'agrippant tremblantes à sa bouteille alors qu'il rentrait la tête entre les épaules. Malcom le regarda faire sans un mot, les larmes lui montant aux yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

 _-Tommy ?_ Pas de réponse. _Tommy ? Est-ce que c'est.. Tu as.. C'est ce que tu penses ?_

Le regard haineux que lui décocha son fils – son enfant, bordel de Dieu – aurait suffit comme réponse, mais celle-ci fut confirmée par les mots lapidaires qui tombèrent de la bouche de ce dernier :

 _-Sérieusement? Tu oses poser la question? Après m'avoir chassé ? Après t'être enfui ? Tu m'as laissé seul ! J'avais huit ans!_ hurla le jeune homme en posant brutalement sa bouteille sur la petite table entre eux.

Puisqu'une occasion lui était donnée de lâcher toute sa rancœur – une vraie, complète, une où il pourrait tout dire sans être interrompu – il n'allait pas se gêner.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser que son père avait baissé la tête, ses mains serrées en des poings qu'il tenait collés contre lui, ses lèvres plissées en une ligne tremblante.

L'image augmenta sa fureur.

Il n'avait pas le droit de souffrir, pas après ce que lui-même avait traversé.

Il allait hurler d'autres mots haineux lorsque Malcom lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied, sa voix très basse quand il murmura, le regard rivé sur le sol :

 _-Je ne voulais pas.. J'étais incapable .. Oh, bordel, Tommy_ … Les épaules du PDG s'affaissèrent. _Tommy … J'étais brisé... Je venais de perdre ta mère.. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire.. Te voir … Cela me rappelait mon échec.._

Le plus jeune des Merlyn se sentit se dégonfler comme un ballon. L'homme qui lui faisait face n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait. Cet être perdu, à la voix hachée et au corps tremblant, n'était pas Malcom Merlyn. Ou plutôt, il n'était pas le Malcom qu'il connaissait.

Pourquoi agissait-il comme lorsqu'il était enfant ?

 _-J'étais.. Te voir.. Tu lui ressembles tellement.. Tu as ses yeux, son caractère_ – L'expression du plus âgé se fit infiniment douce, en une imitation parfaite du père aimant qu'il avait pu être autrefois – _Tu es tellement ._. _**elle**_ … _et cela me faisait mal .. Tu me la rappelais tout le temps .. Tu me rappelais qu'elle n'était plus là ..._

 _-Quoi, alors c'est ma faute ? C'est pour ça que tu es parti ?_

La voix de Tommy était minuscule, celle d'un enfant qui cherche désespéramment à comprendre.

 _-Non_ ! Malcom sembla horrifié. _Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Ça ne l'a jamais été ! Tommy, j'étais brisé. Je ne pensais pas clairement, j'étais à moitié fou la moitié du temps. Je culpabilisais tellement, je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre. Mais ce n'était pas ta faute ! Un enfant n'est jamais responsable,_ ajouta-t-il tristement.

 _-Mais tu es parti ! J'avais huit ans et tu es parti !_ hurla Tommy en se levant, incapable de demeurer assis plus longtemps. _J'avais besoin de toi ! Peu importait que tu allais mal, j'avais quand même besoin de toi ! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu quelqu'un ! C'était ma mère ! J'avais besoin de toi et tu m'as abandonné ! Tu m'as laissé seul avec des serviteurs ! Tu m'as abandonné!_ cria-t-il une nouvelle fois, les larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues alors qu'il marchait à grands pas, de plus en plus agité.

Malcom baissa la tête, sa propre culpabilité se réveillant une nouvelle fois.

 _-Je suis désolé._ Un rire sans joie tomba des lèvres de son fils. _Je sais que ça ne répare rien … Je n'ai pas été là pour toi.. Ma seule excuse est que j'étais incapable de m'occuper de moi-même, alors un enfant.._

 _-Je m'en fiche ! J'aurai fait avec ! J'avais besoin de toi !_

La voix de Tommy se brisa. Malcom ferma les yeux. Aucun n'avait remarqué les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de Laurel. La jeune femme n'avait pas anticipé que la situation lui rappellerait sa propre histoire. Combien de disputes de ce type avait-elle eue avec son propre père ?

 _-Je suis désolé, Tommy .. Je sais que je n'aurai jamais le titre de père de l'année_.. Un reniflement amer. _J'ai toujours.. j'ai toujours essayé de faire au mieux, mais j'ai totalement foiré.._

 _-C'est l'euphémisme du siècle,_ grogna son fils.

Maintenant que les premiers mots avaient été lâchés, plus rien ne semblait les arrêter. C'était comme regarder un fleuve contenu depuis trop longtemps et soudainement lâché en liberté.

 _-Je pensais bien faire,_ soupira Malcom.

 _-En me laissant seul ?_ S'étouffa Tommy.

 _-J'étais une loque.. J'ai cru qu'en partant, cela t'aiderait, tu n'aurais plus à supporter ton père pitoyable._

La gorge du jeune homme se serra. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Jamais, en vingt ans, son père ne s'était ouvert ainsi. Et voilà que soudainement, il reconnaissait ses torts et son chagrin. Où étaient passées les moqueries ? Les humiliations ? Elles étaient toujours aussi dures à gérer, mais au moins lui étaient familières.

Cette nouvelle version de son père était tout aussi inconnue que dérangeante.

 _-Pourquoi dis-tu que tu étais pitoyable ? Tu étais en deuil, bien sûr que tu souffrais !_

Et voilà qu'il le défendait. Le monde allait surement exploser d'ici quelques minutes.

Malcom eut un rire dépréciatif.

 _-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas, Tommy .. Tu ne m'as pas vu dans les moments les plus noirs.. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser est que tu l'avais perdue, qu'elle ne serait plus jamais là.. Tu n'avais que huit ans, et ta mère était morte, et c'était ma faute !_

La voix de Malcom était montée d'un octave alors qu'il se prenait le visage entre les mains, semblant en proie à un tourment intérieur comme Tommy ne l'avait plus jamais vu depuis le décès de Rebecca.

 _-Vous n'arrêtez pas de dire cela,_ releva très doucement Laurel. Les deux hommes sursautèrent, soudainement rappelés de sa présence. _Que c'était votre faute. Pourquoi ? Vous n'auriez rien pu faire !_

L'expression de Malcom se durcit aussi vite qu'il le faut pour un visage pour se fermer, sa ligne de lèvres se faisant fine alors que ses yeux désormais rouges se plissaient. Tommy détestait cette expression : il avait trop de fois vu son père la porter ces vingt dernières années, souvent en le fixant.

Laurel avait raison, néanmoins : il n'avait pas prêté attention à cette phrase, trop occupé à crier, mais elle ne faisait pas sens. Son père ne pouvait pas être responsable de la mort de sa mère. C'était absurde. Il était à la maison ce soir-là, avec lui.

Tout aussi absurde que de voir son père parler sentiments et admettre ses erreurs. Était-ce la fin du monde ? Cachait-il une maladie grave ?

 _-Je ne souhaite pas en parler._

Tommy roula des yeux, en même temps que Laurel plissait les siens.

Voilà. Ça, c'était l'homme qu'il connaissait.

 _-C'est amusant, parce que c'est le but exact de cette conversation. Parler. Expliquer. Histoire que je cesse de vous récupérer tous les deux en petits morceaux._

Le ton était froid, les paroles dures. Malcom fusilla du regard la jeune femme, mais celle-ci ne tressaillit même pas. Encore une chose à ajouter à sa liste des raisons pour laquelle il l'admirait. Quiconque pouvant tenir face au regard de son paternel méritait toute son adoration.

 _-Vous parlez sans savoir,_ cracha Malcom en se levant brutalement, la veste de son costume volant derrière lui alors qu'il commençait à faire les cent pas. _Vous ne savez pas à quoi vous touchez !_

Quelque chose s'était transformé sur son visage, une hargne absente auparavant y étant apparue pour mieux le déformer.

 _-Dis-nous, alors,_ s'irrita Tommy en se levant également pour lui faire face.

Son père pivota brutalement sur ses pieds pour le fixer. Le jeune homme sentit ses entrailles se contracter : il connaissait suffisamment bien l'homme pour savoir que passer par la confrontation ne marcherait pas. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, le plus vieux des Merlyn se sentait attaqué, pris en tenaille; il allait les rejeter, attaquer pour se défendre, et cela allait faire mal.

Au prix d'un effort consistant, Tommy se força à retrouver un peu de contrôle. Sa voix était basse lorsqu'il parla, ses mains serrées en des poings alors qu'il luttait avec lui-même pour faire face à son père :

 _\- Papa .. Tu n'en parles jamais … Je .. Tu l'as totalement reniée de nos vies.. C'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.._ Sa voix se brisa, en même temps que quelque chose d'indéfinissable traversait les yeux de l'autre homme. _Je croyais que c'était ma faute .. Je pensais que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, que je t'avais déçu .._ Un nouvel éclair de tristesse traversa les prunelles bleues de Malcom. Avant qu'il n'ait pu parler, Tommy ajouta : _S'il te plait.. Dis-moi .._

Malcom soupira.

 _-Ce n'était pas toi, Tommy … et cela fait trop mal d'y penser._

 _-Parce que la perdre ne faisait pas mal ? Et ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé exactement ? Et être seul deux ans?_ s'exclama son fils, le chagrin reprenant le pas sur le désir instinctif de se réconcilier avec son père. _Non, tais-toi!_ cria-t-il en voyant ce dernier ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. _Tes excuses ne servent à rien ! Elles ne changent rien ! Tu m'as abandonné deux ans ! J'étais seul ! J'avais huit ans, et j'étais terrifié, et j'étais seul ! Tu as idée de ce que c'était ? Être seul avec des inconnus ? Devoir continuer ma vie comme si de rien n'était ? Non, bien sûr, parce que tu n'étais pas là ! Tu étais je ne sais où, à te transformer en sergent chef !_ Ils étaient face à face à présent, le visage du jeune homme à quelques centimètres de celui de son père. _Et maintenant tu choisis ce que tu me dis ? Tu n'en as aucun droit !_

 _-Tu ne sais pas,_ siffla Malcom, son expression hargneuse. _Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu, ce par quoi je suis passé! Tu ne t'es jamais dit que j'étais parti pour ton bien? Pour te protéger?_

 _-Me protéger de quoi?_ hurla Tommy.

 _-De moi !_

Il avait tonné, faisant tomber un silence brutal dans la pièce. Tommy tressaillit, et se sentit involontairement reculer d'un pas.

 _-Ok ! Je crois qu'on va faire une pause ! Vous allez devoir vous calmer si vous voulez continuer_!s'exclama Laurel en s'interposant entre eux – _les empêchant de s'arracher mutuellement la gorge._

Le regard qu'ils lui lancèrent était si identique qu'elle manqua rouler des yeux. Tel père, tel fils. Un duo de mules.

 _-Tommy, bière._

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'intéressé en engloutissait une au goulot. Malcom était sorti depuis longtemps de la pièce, ses nerfs à vif nécessitant du silence et une solitude absolue. Laurel ne s'y trompa pas et le laissa tranquille. Courageuse, mais pas stupide, et surement pas suicidaire.

Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle se passait la main dans les cheveux. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle avait espéré aider Tommy en l'amenant à s'expliquer une fois pour toutes avec son père, mais il semblait que tout ce qu'elle avait réussi était de réveiller les démons de chacun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

 _-Cela ne marchera pas._

 _-Tommy .._

 _-C'est inutile, je te dis !_

Assis contre le mur du couloir, sa bière à moitié vide, Tommy fixait un point invisible devant lui. Laurel l'avait rejoint, inquiète. Malcom était toujours porté disparu; il faudrait probablement qu'elle parte à sa recherche, mais son compagnon était sa priorité. De plus, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir affronter seule le plus âgé des Merlyn, pas dans l'état dans lequel il devait être.

 _-Il n'a pas changé. Je n'arrête pas d'espérer, de croire, de me dire que peut-être, cette fois.. Mais cela ne sert à rien, au final, il finit toujours par me faire un coup bas, par me mentir ! Il me sort le grand jeu des larmes et des regrets, et il me poignarde encore dans le dos !_

Laurel secoua la tête.

Comment recréer une confiance réelle entre ces deux-là ?

 _-Il a reconnu ses torts, Tommy._

 _-Après m'avoir demandé de signer la destruction de ma mère !_ Tommy secoua la tête, ses yeux rouges. _À quoi bon ? Il veut juste la faire disparaître totalement. Il a passé vingt ans à renier tout ce qui pouvait la rappeler._

Il aurait aimé y croire. Il aurait tellement, tellement voulu. Mais l'expérience lui avait appris à ne jamais faire confiance à son père.

Seigneur, ils étaient tellement tordus.

 _-Elle n'est pas morte tout de suite._

Le couple sursauta, leur tête tournant en cœur pour découvrir un Malcom au costume froissé et aux yeux rouges. La tension augmenta alors qu'ils comprenaient que l'homme avait surement tout entendu. Laurel fronça les sourcils en remarquant des traces rouges sur ses phalanges, mais n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions, car le PDG ajouta, son expression détruite :

 _-J'aurai pu la sauver._

Il fallut quelques instants aux jeunes gens pour comprendre de qui il parlait. Quand ce fut le cas, le sang quitta leur visage, en particulier celui de Tommy qui se redressa précipitamment.

 _-Maman ? Tu parles de maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elle avait reçu une balle !_

 _-Elle en a reçu une, oui,_ murmura Malcom en se laissant tomber contre le mur en face d'eux. _Mais elle n'est pas morte tout de suite._

 _-Je .. je ne comprends pas.. Je.. Tu m'avais dit.._

Malcom ferma les yeux, et prit de profondes inspirations. Trop choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Tommy n'insista pas, tentant d'intégrer l'information. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ils ne pouvaient pas réellement être en train de parler de cela.

Parler d'elle.

Ils n'avaient plus parler de sa mère depuis son décès.

Dans quel monde était-il tombé ?

Lorsque son père rouvrit les yeux, son expression avait retrouvé une forme de contrôle. Seuls le plissement de ses lèvres et la lueur tourmentée au fond de ses prunelles indiquaient son combat intérieur.

Devait-il parler? Raconter? La dernière personne à qui il avait tout confié avait été Ra. Même Moira et Robert n'avaient pas su tous les détails. Et Laurel .. Elle n'appartenait pas à leur famille..

Mais Tommy l'aimait, et elle se battait pour lui donner une chance de se réconcilier avec son fils.

Elle était un atout indispensable. Le stratège qu'il était devait reconnaître son importance cruciale. Et tout contrôle mis à part, il aimait son caractère fier et protecteur. La jeune femme ne reculait devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait, peu importait les obstacles.

Il respectait cette détermination.

Elle lui rappelait tellement Rebecca.

Malcom fit quelque chose qu'il détestait. Il sauta dans le vide, les yeux fermés, sans aucune idée d'où ses mots le mèneraient.

 _-Cela ne sortira pas de cet appartement. Personne, vous entendez, personne ne doit savoir._

Laurel tressaillit devant la soudaine rudesse émanant de la voix du PDG. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait jamais réellement vu cette face glacée que lui avait décrite Tommy : elle en avait aperçu un éclat au restaurant, mais Malcom était parti immédiatement, la laissant blême et choquée devant ses révélations.

Tommy s'était tendu, la peur et l'appréhension se mêlant à un espoir évident. Il n'était pas naïf, il savait qu'il ne se souvenait pas de tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette horrible nuit. Il n'avait que huit ans alors, après tout. Mais il pensait connaître l'information capitale : sa mère était morte d'une balle dans la tête.

Il semblait qu'il lui manquait quelques détails, apparemment.

 _-Tommy._

La voix sèche de son père le tira de ses pensées.

 _-Ok_ , murmura-t-il.

 _-Non, tu dois me promettre. Tommy, s'il te plait_ , insista Malcom, le jeune homme frissonnant devant la lueur qui étincelait au fond de ces prunelles bleues.

Tant de chagrin, de rage. S'il était totalement honnête avec lui-même, la lueur tournait presque à la folie. Il repoussa cette pensée, refusant de considérer son père de cette manière. Il le haïssait, oui, et il avait beaucoup de raisons pour cela, mais jamais il ne l'avait pensé fou.

Le jeune homme déglutit, avant de souffler :

 _-Je te promets._

 _-Laurel ?_

La voix de son père avait presque tremblé en prononçant le prénom de sa petite-amie.

L'armure était définitivement fendue.

Tommy ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou fuir.

Un père froid et médisant, il savait gérer; mais cette nouvelle version était tout aussi imprévisible qu'attirante.

 _-Je suis avocate, Monsieur Merlyn, je sais garder un secret,_ répondit gentiment la jeune femme.

L'apaisement de ce dernier fut immédiat, ses épaules s'affaissant en même temps que son visage se détendait. Le répit ne fut que de courte durée, cependant, son corps se tendant de nouveau lorsqu'il commença à parler :

 _-De quoi.. te souviens-tu ?_

Il avait besoin de savoir, pour adapter son récit. Tommy fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand son père se souciait de ce qu'il pensait ? Laurel lui donna un coup de coude, le fusillant du regard. Il se mordilla la lèvre, avant de marmonner très bas :

 _-Pas grand-chose … Juste.. que tu venais de me coucher.. Je .. Je ne voulais pas aller dormir, alors on avait joué.. J'ai entendu la sonnette, et tu.._

Sa voix tremblait alors qu'il tentait de se souvenir. Cette vie lui semblait si irréelle à présent. Laurel pressa gentiment son bras, l'encourageant à continuer.

 _-Tu m'as dit.. qu'il était temps de dormir, sinon elle serait en colère .. Tu es descendu, j'ai entendu des voix que je ne connaissais pas.. Des hommes.. Et puis il y a eu des cris, et_.. Il s'interrompit, tentant en vain de contenir ses larmes. _T-tu_ .. Un sanglot _.. Tu pleurais.._

Malcom ferma les yeux, la douleur ressentie ce soir-là toujours aussi présente. Apparemment, Tommy s'en souvenait avec une précision égale. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû être surpris : son fils possédait sa mémoire.

 _-Ils disaient qu'elle .. ils parlaient d'une balle .. Je .. J-je ne comprends pas.._

Son père ne répondit pas tout de suite, perdu dans les souvenirs de ce moment.

 _-Monsieur Merlyn ?_

La voix douce de Laurel. Il tressaillit, ramené à la réalité. Sa voix était enrouée quand il murmura :

 _-C'était .. une balle .. mais .. Elle l'a.. Elle ne l'a pas .._

Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. La souffrance était trop forte.

 _-Elle était blessée?_ souffla Laurel, parlant pour lui.

 _-Blessée?_ répéta d'un ton aigu Tommy.

Malcom hocha la tête, ce sentiment si familier de brouillard envahissant de nouveau ses muscles.

 _-Au crâne … Elle saignait gravement, mais elle était en vie.._

Un son étranglé l'interrompit. Tommy venait apparemment de manquer la crise cardiaque. Laurel passa son bras autour des épaules de ce dernier, l'attirant contre elle avec une force toute maternelle.

Tommy avait tellement de chance de l'avoir.

Malcom avait été seul.

Il était seul.

 _-Elle .. elle était .. elle .._ Tommy semblait au bord de l'épilepsie. _Mais pourquoi .. pourquoi.._

Malcom Merlyn avait appris à vaincre la peur. Nanda Parbat lui avait enseigné comment contrôler ses émotions, en particulier les négatives, pour en faire sa force. Il était impossible de paniquer face à un adversaire qui désirait votre mort : autant lui présenter immédiatement sa gorge.

Malcom était un guerrier reconnu et craint. Jamais il ne commettrait l'erreur de laisser ses émotions le dominer.

Excepté devant Tommy.

En cet instant, Malcom avait peur.

Peur de son rejet, peur de sa hargne. Peur de se mettre totalement à nu, de révéler ses démons, peur de se confier. Peur du regard qu'il lui lancerait quand il saurait la vérité.

Malcom avait tué sa mère.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

 _-Papa_ ?

Ce fut le son de la voix de Tommy qui le sortit de sa transe. Il se maudit, tentant en vain de retrouver le contrôle dont il avait tant besoin.

Tommy le fixait, son visage si jeune et fatigué à la fois.

C'était si dur. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle une nouvelle fois sa culpabilité.

 _-Monsieur Merlyn._

Laurel s'était levée pour venir à ses cotés, semblant deviner son tourment. Comment parvenait-elle à passer avec une telle aisance derrière son armure ?

La jeune femme hésita, avant de poser lentement sa main sur son épaule, s'attendant clairement à un rejet. Mais tout ce que fit Malcom fut de froncer les sourcils, fixant ses doigts sans comprendre. Que faisait-elle ?

Son incompréhension évidente n'échappa pas à Laurel, qui sentit son cœur se serrer. À quel point cet homme avait-il été seul pour ne pas reconnaître une marque de gentillesse ?

 _-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de parler. Mais Tommy .. Il mérite de savoir.. C'est sa mère,_ souffla-t-elle doucement.

Tommy regarda avec effarement son père au cœur de glace tressaillir, avant qu'il ne vienne poser sa main à son tour sur celle de Laurel.

 _-Ce n'est pas.. que je ne veux pas.._ Malcom prit une profonde inspiration. _Je n'en ai parlé à personne depuis .._

Sa voix était basse, sa lutte constante pour ne pas craquer. Tommy fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

 _-Personne ? En vingt ans ? Et les parents d'Oliver ?_

 _-Ils_.. Un soupir. _Je leur ai dit beaucoup de choses, mais pas tout. Je n'y arrivais pas._

 _-Pourquoi ? C'était tes amis !_

 _-Justement. C'était mes amis._ Malcom secoua la tête, étouffant les sentiments complexes que réveillait la mention des Queen. _C'est toujours de tes proches dont tu crains le plus le jugement._

Il le fixa à cet instant, le faisant tressaillir.

Son père craignait son jugement ?

 _-Tu es malade ? Tu vas mourir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

 _-Tommy,_ le réprimanda Laurel.

 _-Non ! Il me fait peur ! Ce n'est pas lui ! Il ne .. Il n'est pas ainsi !_

 _-Tommy ! Laisse-le parler ! Tu ne vois pas combien il souffre ?_

Le jeune homme se referma, mais se tut.

 _-Il n'a pas tort, Laurel .. Je n'ai jamais .._ Il secoua la tête. _Ta mère.. Rebecca.._

Dieu, rien que de dire son prénom écrasait son cœur.

Il serra les dents. Il n'était pas un lâche. Il affronterait le jugement de son fils, quel qu'il soit.

 _-Ta mère m'a appelé._ La bouche de Tommy s'ouvrit pour former un rond énorme alors que les sourcils de Laurel allaient se perdre dans ses cheveux. _Plusieurs fois. Pourquoi moi, pourquoi pas la police ou les urgences, je ne sais pas, je ne saurai jamais, mais elle m'a appelé, et je .. je n'ai pas répondu, je travaillais, je lui avais dit, que j'avais du travail, et de ne pas me déranger, cela m'a irrité et j'ai .. je n'ai pas répondu.._ A présent qu'il avait commencé, les mots coulaient seuls, sans qu'il ne puisse les stopper. _C'est ma faute .. Si j'avais décroché, si je n'avais pas été si stupide, elle aurait été.. Elle n'aurait pas .._

Sa voix se perdit dans ses larmes. C'était fait, Tommy allait le rejeter pour de bon. Il le méritait.

Il avait laissé Rebecca mourir.

Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que la main de Laurel pressait son bras, en un geste vain de réconfort. Il n'était pas le seul à pleurer dans le couloir, aucun d'eux ne parlant alors que le couple cherchait à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

L'expression de Tommy était devenue indéchiffrable, identique à celle que portait constamment son père en temps ordinaire.

Est-ce qu'ils réalisaient seulement à quel point ils étaient similaires ?

 _-Ce n'est pas ta faute._

Le monde autour de Malcom commença à vaciller. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

 _-Tommy ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas ta faute._

Son fils le fixait, son regard sûr de lui.

 _-Bien sûr que si! J'aurai dû répondre! C'est .. Ils l'auraient sauvée! C'est ma faute ! C'est ma faute, Tommy !_

 _-Non,_ répliqua son fils, en se levant pour se rapprocher. _C'est la faute du connard qui lui a tiré dessus._

Malcom secoua la tête, se relevant précipitamment; Tommy et Laurel l'imitèrent, l'entourant.

 _-J'aurai dû répondre ! J'étais .. stupide .. orgueilleux.. Elle aurait.._

 _-Papa, arrête._

Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Son fils le fixait, son visage beaucoup trop calme après ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

 _-Arrête. Ce n'est pas toi. Ils n'auraient rien pu faire. Les Glades, à cette heure de la journée? Ils n'auraient jamais réussi à y parvenir. Et tu, tu serais arrivé trop tard,_ ajouta-t-il en voyant l'argument se former sur le visage de son père. _Du manoir à là-bas ? Il y a plus d'une demie-heure, tu ne serais jamais arrivé à temps._

 _-Tu ne peux pas en être certain,_ réfuta son père. _J'aurai pu.. Il y avait une chance pour qu'elle soit sauvée ! Même si moi ou l'ambulance n'aurions pas pu arriver à temps, elle aurait pu être sauvée! Ils l'ont laissé mourir! Ce monstre qui lui a tiré dessus et qui s'est enfui! Et les gens autour! Dans les immeubles! Ils ont vu, ils ont entendu! Ils n'ont rien fait!_

La haine accumulée pendant deux décennies venait d'éclater sans contrôle. C'était une erreur, c'était une terrible, terrible erreur, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter, sa fureur trop violente.

Malcom, comprirent Tommy et Laurel, n'avait jamais guéri de la mort de sa femme.

Le chagrin s'était mêlé à la rancœur, et à un atroce sentiment de culpabilité.

Seigneur, était-ce ce qu'il ressentait depuis vingt ans ?

 _-Comment ont-ils pu? Ils l'ont laissée se vider de son sang! Ils l'ont laissée mourir! Elle les soignait tous les jours! Elle avait créé ce dispensaire pour eux! Et ils l'ont laissée seule, terrifiée! Personne n'est venu, personne n'est descendu! Il aurait suffit d'une seule personne!_

 _-Ils avaient peur._

La voix de Laurel était minuscule. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle parlait, elle savait juste qu'elle avait besoin de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, ce que cela sous-entendait.. Elle ne supportait pas de rester silencieuse.

 _-Elle a raison, papa.. Il était tard, ils devaient penser qu'ils seraient les prochains.._

 _-Comment peux-tu les défendre?_ hurla Malcom. _Après ce qu'ils ont fait ?_

Tommy secoua la tête.

 _-Ce n'est pas leur faute. Juste celle du connard qui l'a attaquée. Pas la leur, pas la tienne,_ ajouta-t-il, insistant sur ce dernier mot.

Ce fut le tour de Malcom de secouer la tête. Tommy ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas entendu. Malcom avait écouté les enregistrements sur le répondeur des centaines de fois.

 _-Tu ne l'as pas entendue .. Tu ne .._

 _-Et je ne veux pas !_ Tommy semblait horrifié à cette idée. _C'est ce que tu as fait ? Tu as écouté encore et encore ses messages? C'est n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi tu t'es torturé comme ça ?_

Il comprenait tellement de choses. Il était toujours fou furieux contre son père, mais tant de choses prenaient enfin sens.

 _-C'est la dernière chose qui me reste d'elle ! Sa voix ! Elle ! En vie !_

 _-Et moi?_ répliqua le jeune homme _. Je suis là ! Je suis son fils ! Ton fils !_

Il n'avait pas pensé que le regard de son père pourrait se briser davantage.

 _-Comment étais-je sensé te regarder ? Après l'avoir abandonnée? Je n'avais pas le droit ! C'est à cause de moi que tu n'as plus de mère !_

 _-Tu peux vraiment être une sale bourrique, tu sais ? Combien de fois?_ siffla Tommy en venant se placer devant lui pour attraper ses épaules, le fusillant du regard. _Ce-n'est-pas-ta-faute_. Son regard s'adoucit. _Vraiment_.

Malcom secoua la tête, un sanglot étranglé lui échappant.

 _-Tu devrais me haïr !_

 _-J'ai plein d'autres raisons pour le faire. Mais pas celle-là._

 _-Tommy .._

 _-C'est ok, papa. Je ne t'en veux pas._

Il eut à peine le temps de rattraper son père avant que ce dernier ne s'effondre. L'archer noir n'était plus qu'une masse en larmes, ses pleurs trempant instantanément le t-shirt du jeune homme, qui n'y prêta aucune attention, trop occupé à pleurer lui aussi.

Cette fois, le souvenir de Rebecca ne les divisait pas.

Pour la première fois depuis vingt ans, quelque chose les rassemblait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

 _-Je suis désolé._

Tommy roula des yeux : comment son père parvenait-il à l'exaspérer après avoir brisé son cœur? Il lui décocha un coup de coude, avant de lui tendre une nouvelle bière.

 _-Tu me gaves._

Ce fut le tour de Malcom de rouler des yeux. Il accepta la bière en silence, son regard perdu dans le vide. Ils avaient déménagé sur le canapé depuis plusieurs minutes, après qu'il se soit montré totalement pitoyable dans les bras de son fils. L'intéressé dut deviner sa pensée, car il grogna :

 _-Oh, arrête ! C'est ok de pleurer, tu sais ? Le monde ne va pas s'effondrer parce que tu craques !_ Son expression se refit sérieuse. _Sérieusement, papa. Tu ne vas pas en mourir. Et franchement, il est temps. Depuis combien de temps .._

Il se mordilla la lèvre, cherchant ses mots. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient vraiment en train d'avoir cette conversation. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Laurel, qui lui sourit et hocha la tête depuis la cuisine. Il soupira, sa petite-amie lui devrait vraiment un restaurent. Ou une pizza. Ou n'importe quoi qu'il réclamerait dans les deux semaines à venir.

 _-Vingt ans, 'pa ! C'est du délire ! Tu n'as eu aucune aide pendant vingt ans ? Tu ne vas pas essayer de me faire croire ça !_

Malcom fronça les sourcils.

 _-Je n'ai jamais dit ça._

 _-Quoi, alors ? Tu as vu des psys ? Des médecins ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Parce que clairement, ça n'a pas marché !_

Son père – de toutes les personnes au monde – son père se renfrogna. Ses lèvres se plissèrent en même temps que son nez, et il détourna la tête.

 _-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, Tommy._

 _-Tu te fous de moi? Bien sûr que tu en as besoin! Ça fait vingt ans que tu ressasses encore et encore ce qu'il s'est passé ! Bordel, 'pa ! C'est du masochisme ! Demander de l'aide ne va pas te tuer !_

 _-Demander de l'aide,_ grogna son père, _est pour les faibles._

Tommy crut qu'il allait lui arracher les yeux. Ou la langue. Son père pouvait être une telle bourrique parfois.

 _-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié : le grand Malcom Merlyn est au dessus de la foule. Il n'a besoin de rien ni personne, et certainement pas d'un psychiatre pour lui remettre les idées en place !_

Cette conversation commençait à ressembler à beaucoup trop d'échanges passés.

 _-Tu ne comprends pas,_ pesta Malcom. _Les médecins, les psys, aucun d'eux ne comprend. Ils voient tout d'un œil si froid, ils ne ressentent pas la souffrance. Ils ne savaient pas. La médecine.. traditionnelle.. elle ne marchait pas. Elle ne servait à rien. Ce n'est pas ça qui allait ramener ta mère, ou empêcher d'autres personnes de mourir._

Tommy fronça les sourcils. Il avait le sentiment de manquer quelque chose de vraiment important.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

Le regard de Malcom se perdit de nouveau dans le vide.

 _-Ils ne l'ont jamais retrouvé .. Alors je suis allé chercher moi-même._

Tommy s'étouffa dans sa bière.

 _-Tu es allé aux Glades ?_

Son père eut un sourire amer.

 _-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le retrouve._

 _-Non mais.. aux Glades ? Toi ?_

Malcom sentit une pointe de rire naitre en lui devant l'expression de son fils. Seigneur, pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait cela plus tôt ? Tant d'années perdues dans la rancœur et les coups bas, et les voilà qui discutaient sur un canapé, leur paquet de bières devant eux. Et tout cela parce qu'une jeune femme têtue avait décidé de les placer dans la même pièce.

Laurel avait réussi un miracle.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, lui et Tommy réussissaient à se parler. Cela ne se faisait pas sans heurt, et cela ne changeait rien aux deux décennies perdues, mais c'était un début. Un minuscule fragment de paix entre eux, au milieu d'un fleuve de déceptions et trahisons.

Le fils apprenait à connaître son père, et le père à s'ouvrir et s'expliquer.

Le pardon de Tommy avait retiré des épaules de Malcom un poids dont il n'avait jamais réalisé l'existence. Tommy ne le considérait pas comme responsable, il ne l'accusait pas, ne le haïssait pas – enfin, pas davantage. Tommy pardonnait, Tommy montrait même de la compassion, de l'empathie.

Serait-il jamais digne de son fils ?

Il avait tant de sang sur les mains, et tant d'autre à venir.

Malcom renifla.

 _-Je ne suis pas fait en verre, Tommy. Et je voulais savoir, je devais.. je devais savoir._

 _-Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Et je me serais retrouvé seul !_

Le jeune homme était clairement furieux. Le PDG détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Il savait parfaitement que ce qu'il avait alors fait était complètement stupide. Mais la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé à l'époque était son besoin de savoir.

 _-Tu ne peux rien faire comme tout le monde, hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait si tu étais mort? Tu y as pensé? Non, bien sûr ! Tout ce à quoi tu pensais était de te faire justice !_ Malcom tressaillit. _Ne me prend pas pour un abruti,_ siffla Tommy, _c'est pour cela que tu y es allé! Et qu'est-ce que cela t'a apporté ? À part te mettre en danger? Tu peux me le dire ?_

Malcom frotta ses doigts contre sa paume, son inconfort augmentant. Voilà que son fils, Tommy bloody Merlyn, l'enfant irresponsable par excellence, lui secouait les oreilles, et avec efficacité se faisant.

 _-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était intelligent. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne pensais pas clairement à l'époque, j'étais totalement perdu._

 _-Je confirme!_ gronda Tommy en le fusillant du regard. _Et donc?_ ajouta-t-il entre ses dents.

Malcom grimaça, le souvenir de la raclée qu'il s'était alors pris toujours clairement inscrite dans sa mémoire.

 _-D'après toi ? Je ne savais pas me battre, je ne connaissais pas l'endroit .. Je suis revenu avec plus de bleus que de réponses._

Un long sifflement furieux.

 _-Évidemment. Et suicidaire, en plus. Purée, tu les auras toutes fait._

 _-Je ne voulais pas mourir!_ protesta Malcom, outré à cette idée.

 _-Non? Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es descendu dans les Glades la nuit pour retrouver l'assassin de maman ?_

 _-Je te l'ai dit, je voulais.._

 _-.. trouver des réponses, oui, tu avais le rapport de police pour ça !_

 _-Le rapport ne disait rien ! Les circonstances, les détails, le pourquoi, était-ce un accident, était-ce volontaire, ce n'était pas dedans !_

Malcom s'était levé, de nouveau très agité.

 _-Mais j'étais faible.. Il m'a mis une raclée.. Tout mon argent, mes relations ne m'ont servi à rien .. J'ai compris que je devais changer de méthode.. Je me suis juré que j'allais apprendre à me défendre, à défendre ma famille, quelqu'en soit le prix.._ Il secoua la tête. _Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Starling .. Il n'y avait pas ce dont j'avais besoin._

 _-Je ne comprends pas._

Tommy le fixait, clairement perdu. Malcom inspira profondément : il allait encore devoir révéler un de ses secrets, ouvrir une porte close à quiconque. Peut-être n'était-ce pas si une mauvaise idée, cependant : laisser son fils entrer, l'aider à le comprendre.

Il avait tellement besoin que quelqu'un le comprenne, l'approuve.

 _-Je t'ai dit.. que la médecine traditionnelle ne marchait pas._ Tommy hocha la tête, le regardant avec attention. _Je suis allé dans un endroit appelé Nanda Perbat: là-bas, ils ont l'habitude de soigner les gens comme moi, ceux que la vie a brisés .._

Tommy déglutit : la reconnaissance par son père de sa faiblesse d'alors était inattendue et le laissait sans mot. Il semblait que l'homme avait décidé de vider son âme ce soir. Il allait lui falloir une excellente bouteille de scotch pour tenir le rythme.

Cette confession éveillait une question, néanmoins.

 _-C'est pour ça que tu es parti ? Pour .. pour aller là-bas?_ demanda-t-il, sa voix minuscule.

Malcom hocha lentement la tête, ne le regardant pas en face.

 _-Ils m'ont.. appris à contrôler mes émotions.. A ne pas me laisser dominer par ma rage._

Il fut surpris d'entendre Tommy renifler.

 _-Ils ont fait un boulot de merde, oui !_

 _-Pardon ?_

 _\- Contrôler tes émotions? Tu veux dire te transformer en sergent-chef! Ne pas te laisser dominer par ta rage? C'était quoi, alors, l'éclat de tout à l'heure?_ Malcom le fixa, ahuri. Tommy se leva, lui faisant face. _Ce n'est pas trouver la paix, ni faire ton deuil! Tu as tout refoulé! C'est encore pire! C'est pour cela que tu m'as abandonné deux ans? Pour devenir un robot ?_

Cela faisait mal.

 _-Je pensais bien faire,_ murmura-t-il.

 _-En me laissant seul?_ l'accusa Tommy _. En m'ignorant à ton retour ? En me reniant de ta vie?_

 _-En t'endurcissant !_

Malcom avait tonné, furieux. Tommy plissa les yeux, se redressant un peu plus.

 _-Je voulais t'apprendre à être fort, pour que tu survives! Il n'y a pas de place dans le monde pour les plus faibles, Tommy, ta mère en a fait l'expérience !_ Les yeux de Malcom brillaient d'une rage presque incontrôlable, son apparent calme de nouveau brisé en éclat. _Elle était généreuse, et douce, et à quoi cela lui aura-t-il servi à part la tuer ?_

 _-C'est pour cela que tu veux détruire son dispensaire ? Pour la renier complètement?_ hurla Tommy, furieux que son père emploie encore une fois l'argument maternel.

Malcom perdit le peu de couleurs qui lui restait. Son poing s'écrasa contre le mur à coté de lui, la douleur explosant sa main. Il ne tressaillit même pas, cependant, à la grande horreur de son fils.

 _-La renier ? J'ai passé les vingt dernières années à entretenir son souvenir ! Je suis parti deux ans pour apprendre à être fort, pour ne pas te perdre toi aussi !_

 _-Vous avez passé vingt ans à ressasser un fantôme déformé, et vous avez fui deux ans parce que c'était plus simple que d'affronter votre chagrin._

Le PDG pivota sur ses pieds en même temps que Tommy : Laurel se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, son expression triste et amère. Le jeune homme détourna le regard, honteux de l'affrontement à laquelle elle assistait. La brune ne se dégonfla pas, néanmoins, gardant son regard fixé sur un Malcom furieux :

 _-Tommy a raison. Quelques soient les méthodes de cet endroit où vous êtes allé, il ne vous ont pas appris l'essentiel. Lâcher prise._

Malcom secoua la tête.

 _-De quoi parlez-vous ?_

 _-Tant de rage, de colère toujours en vous.. Tant de haine.. J'ai ressenti la même._

Tommy déglutit, n'aimant pas du tout vers où cette conversation les menait. Son père avait froncé les sourcils, ne comprenant clairement pas.

 _-Laurel .. Tu n'as pas besoin de parler de ça._

 _-Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire, Tommy. Le hibou, tu te rappelles?_ répondit gentiment celle-ci.

Tommy secoua la tête, levant les bras au ciel. Il croisa le regard de son père, clairement perdu.

 _-Elle parle de sa sœur,_ grogna-t-il, le souvenir de Sarah lui brisant une nouvelle fois le cœur. _Sarah. Celle qui était.._

 _-.. avec Oliver sur le bateau,_ compléta Laurel.

Malcom écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Il avait complètement oublié que la gamine décédée sur le Gambit s'appelait Lance. Sarah Lance. Laurel Lance.

Oh.

 _-J'ai passé cinq ans à la haïr, encore et encore. Je n'ai pas pu faire mon deuil, c'est ce qui arrive quand votre sœur couche avec votre petit-ami._

La voix de Laurel était montée d'un octave. Malcom sentit un regret monter en lui: une autre victime indirecte de leur plan de destruction des Glades.

Sarah n'aurait jamais dû être là.

 _-Je suis plus que familière avec la haine, et tout sentiment d'auto-destruction. Je n'ai commencé à en sortir que récemment; je ne peux pas concevoir celle que vous devez porter après vingt ans. Il faut que vous lâchiez prise, Monsieur Merlyn. Vous ne trouverez jamais la paix sinon._

Malcom secoua la tête, se détournant. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit, ce serait trahir la mémoire de Rebecca.

 _-Ce n'est pas en ressassant votre hargne que vous allez vous en rappeler._

Il ne put se retenir, et la fusilla du regard. Elle tint l'affrontement, croisant les bras. Si jeune, si frêle, il pourrait la briser juste par un geste. Et pourtant, elle lui tenait fièrement tête.

 _-J'ai passé cinq ans à haïr ma sœur et Oliver. Mon père a passé cinq ans dans l'alcool. Ma mère .._ Sa voix se brisa. _Elle s'est enfuie._

 _-Laurel,_ murmura Tommy en venant la prendre dans ses bras. _Tu n'as pas à te faire souffrir ainsi._

 _-C'est nécessaire .. pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'est pas seul,_ souffla-t-elle.

Malcom secoua la tête, sa culpabilité augmentant un peu plus.

 _-Je suis désolé, Laurel. J'ignorais que c'était votre sœur. Je .._ Il inspira longuement. _Je ne peux pas juste l'oublier._

 _-Je n'ai jamais dit de l'oublier, Monsieur Merlyn : juste de vous défaire de la haine, pour vous rappeler des beaux moments. Profiter de la vie, des gens toujours présents.._

Il ne répondit pas, mais ne nia pas non plus, semblant pensif. Tommy leur jeta à tous deux un regard, avant de souffler par le nez, exaspéré:

 _-C'est bon, vous avez fini ? Bon Dieu, on dirait Dallas !_

Laurel lui lança le même regard blanc que Malcom, le faisant lever les bras au ciel.

 _-ça va, j'ai compris, je me tais ! Montre-moi ta main, toi,_ grogna-t-il en se dirigeant à grands pas vers son père qui haussa un sourcil.

 _-Je vais bien, Tommy._

 _-C'est ça, oui. Montre-la-moi_ , répliqua son fils, avant de la lui attraper d'office.

Malcom plissa les lèvres, mais se laissa faire. Avec précaution, Tommy l'examina, fronçant les sourcils en réalisant que les marques rouges en recouvraient d'autres, plus anciennes mais bien récentes elles aussi. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour deviner qu'il avait dû se les faire un peu plus tôt, pendant son absence.

Le jeune homme ne commenta pas, néanmoins, préférant fusiller une énième fois son paternel du regard. Celui-ci le fixa en silence, le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit.

 _-Glace_ ?

Malcom haussa les épaules. Tommy le frappa un bon coup, avant de s'absenter un instant pour revenir avec une poche de glace et un bandage. Malcom roula des yeux en le voyant l'enrouler avec précaution autour de ses phalanges : il avait survécu à bien pire. Tommy semblait décider à s'occuper de lui, cependant, aussi le laissa-t-il faire, un vieux sentiment d'affection faisant pétiller son cœur.

Son fils haussa un sourcil en apercevant l'ombre d'un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Regarde-nous ! Te voilà en train de soigner ton vieux père._

 _-Oh, la ferme,_ pesta Tommy, mais un début de sourire apparut à son tour sur ses lèvres.

 _-Je devrais probablement rentrer,_ marmonna Malcom. _Il est atrocement tard._

 _-Tu déconnes, là ? Dans ton état ? Tu dors ici,_ répliqua son fils en croisant les bras.

Malcom cligna des yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ?

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es pas encore sourd, ni sénile, quoique ça je n'en suis pas sûr après ce soir. Profite, avant que je te foute dehors._

 _-Ce que Tommy essaye de dire,_ intervint Laurel en roulant des yeux, exaspérée par les deux macaques qui lui faisaient face, _c'est que le canapé est solide, et confortable._

Le PDG allait refuser, quand elle leva la main.

 _-Et ce n'est pas négociable._

Malcom secoua la tête, davantage amusé qu'irrité.

 _-Vous n'acceptez jamais un non, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Ce n'est maintenant que vous le comprenez ?_ rétorqua-t-elle, une lueur joueuse étincelant un instant dans ses yeux. _Bonne nuit, Monsieur Merlyn._

 _-Bonne nuit, Laurel,_ sourit-il, son premier sourire sincère depuis le début de cette si étrange soirée.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, avant de quitter la pièce, laissant seuls le père et le fils. Tommy se tortilla un instant, avant d'entamer une retraite stratégique vers la porte.

 _-Tommy_.

L'intéressé se figea. Derrière lui, la voix fatiguée de son père ajouta :

 _-Merci_.

Le jeune homme se retourna, les yeux écarquillés. Son regard croisa celui de Malcom, qui avait retiré sa veste, se préparant à se coucher. Il ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer, se contentant d'hocher la tête avant de s'enfuir.

* * *

 _Merci au guest anonyme pour sa review! Si tu as un compte, connecte-toi que je puisse te répondre correctement :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Le salon était vide lorsque Tommy y pénétra le lendemain matin, la couverture de laine pliée avec soin sur le canapé. À la place de son père se trouvait une enveloppe, son prénom écrit dessus dans l'écriture calligraphiée de son businessman de paternel.

Il fronça les sourcils, incertain quant à la conduite à tenir. Il n'était pas surpris de la fuite de Malcom, vraiment : ce dernier leur avait évité de cette manière une confrontation inconfortable après les évènements de la veille. Ces derniers tournaient toujours en boucle dans l'esprit du jeune homme, lui apportant autant de tourment que de contentement.

Il avait trouvé des réponses, oui, mais au prix de dizaines de questions.

Pour la première fois depuis vingt ans, il avait eu le sentiment d'entrevoir un éclat de l'homme caché derrière l'armure.

Et il réalisait qu'il ne le connaissait absolument pas.

Tant de souffrance et de solitude dissimulées derrière un visage de glace. Tant d'émotions violentes sur ses traits alors qu'il hurlait sa rage contre les Glades et sa culpabilité.

Les deux points centraux de cette soirée.

Les deux axes qui résumaient l'homme qu'était devenu son père.

Vingt ans, et il ressentait toujours cette même souffrance, comme si la mort de Rebecca s'était passée hier.

Tommy ne savait pas quoi faire de ces découvertes.

Il avait très mal dormi, son esprit retournant encore et encore ce qu'il avait appris. Il était quasiment certain que Malcom ne s'était pas davantage reposé.

Secouant la tête, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le canapé, saisissant avec précaution l'enveloppe, comme si elle allait le mordre. Il la retourna plusieurs fois dans ses mains, s'interrogeant sur ce qui était écrit, et se demandant s'il voulait savoir.

Un soupir lui échappa, avant qu'il ne l'ouvre avec précaution, le papier fragile dans ses mains alors qu'il le dépliait.

 _Tommy,_

 _Désolé pour la disparition. Je commençais tôt et ne voulais pas vous réveiller. Cela nous aura évité un grand moment de gêne commune après hier soir._

 _Je ne pense pas que tu pourras un jour me pardonner. Ma seule excuse est que je pensais bien faire : le monde qui nous entoure est cruel, fils, et je voulais t'y préparer. T'aider à te construire une armure, pour que tu puisses te défendre contre les ordures qui l'occupent. Oui, je sais, cela n'excuse pas les moqueries, les coups bas et les humiliations. Je n'ai jamais dit que je m'y étais bien pris._

 _Quand je suis revenu, tu étais si loin de moi. Je sais que tu m'en voulais, je ne peux pas te le reprocher, mais je ne savais pas comment faire. C'était plus simple de te garder loin, plutôt que de me battre pour te récupérer. Et puis j'ai cru pendant un temps qu'en t'offrant tout ce que tu demandais, je te retrouverais. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre que cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Tu es devenu capricieux, et moi exaspéré._

 _J'imagine que tout ce que tu voulais, c'était ton père._

 _Je te vois hyperventiler d'ici, souffle un bon coup et assied-toi._

 _Quand je me suis rendu compte que cela ne marchait pas, et que j'empirais les choses, il était trop tard. Notre lien était déjà tellement entamé, j'étais perdu. J'ai espéré qu'avec plus de fermeté, de cadre, cela te ramènerait sur la route. Je sais que je t'ai brisé à la place._

 _Tu me manques. Je sais que je ne mérite pas ta présence, mais c'est comme ça. Tu restes mon fils. Donne-moi des nouvelles? Parfois? J'ai cru mourir quand j'ai appris l'incendie de ta boite de nuit. J'aurai pu te perdre, encore dans les Glades. Encore sans être là._

La lettre n'était pas signée. Malcom n'avait surement pas su quoi mettre, son prénom trop froid et le terme de 'papa' bien présomptueux. C'était inutile, cependant. Tommy savait de qui elle était.

Ses larmes aussi.

* * *

Les dossiers s'accumulaient sur le bureau, les mails s'alignant les uns après les autres dans la messagerie du PDG de Merlyn Industry. Les yeux dans le vague, ce dernier ne semblait même pas en réaliser la présence, son esprit tourné vers un petit appartement de Starling City.

Malcom avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa longue vie, mais cette soirée faisait partie des choses les plus insensées. Déjà une semaine depuis son échange pour le moins compliqué mais salvateur avec son fils. Une semaine depuis les cris et les larmes, une semaine depuis qu'il avait ouvert son cœur à vif, le présentant sur un plateau sans aucune protection à Tommy.

Une semaine depuis qu'il tentait d'analyser et décrypter toutes les informations qui en étaient ressorti, sans même parler du tourbillon émotionnel dans lequel il était tombé. Il s'était ouvert comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, révélant des secrets gardés fermés pendant deux décennies à la personne la plus éloignée de cette vie.

Malgré des cris et beaucoup de coups de poings, les choses s'étaient relativement bien passées. La présence de Laurel avait permis une médiation bien utile dans les moments les plus tendus. Oh, cela ne signifiait pas que lui et Tommy s'étaient réconciliés, loin de là : la route était longue avant de seulement envisager une discussion chaleureuse, mais peut-être, grâce à l'obstination de Laurel, étaient-ils enfin sur la même voie.

Malcom n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant à tel point pouvoir parler librement de l'enfer qu'il avait subi à l'époque était libérateur. Il n'avait vu qu'un seul psychologue, et l'expérience l'avait tellement rebuté qu'il les avait ensuite fuis comme la peste. Nanda Parbat avait été bien plus efficace pour canaliser sa rage et son besoin de vengeance.

Les jeunes gens n'avaient pas compris, bien sûr: comment le pourraient-ils ? Ils ne savaient pas de quoi était fait ce lieu, et son objectif. La simple mention de son nom dans leur conversation était un danger en soi-même.

Peut-être, un jour, pourrait-il tout raconter à Tommy. Si tant est que son fils le rappellerait. Il avait continué à s'excuser et s'expliquer dans son court message: ce n'était en rien prémédité, l'objectif étant au départ de s'excuser de son départ précipité. Au final, il avait fini par ouvrir un peu plus son âme.

Malcom avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs en vingt ans, mais couper les bords à son fils avait été sans aucun doute la pire. Leur maison avait été loin d'être chaleureuse auparavant, mais le silence qui y régnait depuis était insupportable. Comment avait-il pu le chasser ? Il avait tellement honte. Malcom soupira. Il avait cru que c'était la seule solution possible pour secouer son avorton de fils, le pousser à prendre ses responsabilités. Devenir enfin un adulte.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Tommy le prenne au mot et disparaisse, le forçant à envoyer ses espions pour avoir des nouvelles.

Utiliser des méthodes de magnat parce qu'il était incapable d'agir comme un père.

Le résumé de sa vie.

Le PDG ne savait pas de quoi serait fait l'avenir entre lui et Tommy, et il détestait cela. Malcom Merlyn excellait dans le contrôle et la maitrise du monde l'entourant: dans son univers, la connaissance était l'arme la plus puissante. Savoir permettait d'anticiper et envisager sur plusieurs longueurs d'avance.

L'Archer noir sursauta en entendant son portable vibrer, le son le tirant brutalement de ses pensées sombres. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut le prénom de son fils en haut de l'écran.

 _Pas trop difficile, la matinée ?_

Malcom secoua la tête, son sourire augmentant devant la tentative maladroite d'entamer la conversation.

Au moins, l'un d'eux osait se lancer dans le vide.

Curieux, comme il était bien plus facile d'aller abattre les traitres fuyant le Programme pour sauver leur peau misérable, plutôt que d'oser envoyer un message à son propre enfant.

Cela dépendait de la relation que vous entreteniez avec celui-ci.

 _Comme toujours, des dossiers, des mails, des décisions. Rien d'enthousiasmant._

Un nouveau vibrement à peine deux minutes plus tard.

 _La dure vie de PDG d'un des hommes les puissants de la région. Tu n'as pas une foule d'esclaves à qui tout déléguer ?_

L'intéressé roula des yeux.

 _Le principe de diriger est de ne pas se débarrasser des sujets les plus complexes._ Après quelques instants de réflexion, il ajouta : _Pourquoi, intéressé ?_

 _Même pas en rêve !_

Un nouveau sms quelques instants plus tard.

 _Je dirige déjà tout le chantier de la boite de nuit, merci bien._

Malcom haussa un sourcil.

 _Et Oliver ?_

 _Monsieur Queen est porté disparu, je suis l'esclave caché._

Son père sentit un sourire amusé étirer ses lèvres. Si Tommy commençait à plaisanter à son tour, c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas terrifié avec sa lettre.

 _Ton premier job et déjà tu te plains, le chantier ne va pas avancer à ce rythme !_

La réponse ne tarda pas.

 _Tu en sais quelque chose, bourreau du travail !_

La conversation continua ainsi pendant une demie-heure, Malcom alternant avec ses dossiers pour discuter avec le plus jeune. C'était un sentiment à la fois étrange et fort agréable, la sensation de marcher sur les œufs se mélangeant au plaisir de parler tranquillement avec son fils sans s'étriper.

Il hésita, une envie se faisant un chemin dans son esprit. Devait-il aborder le sujet ? Ou serait-ce plus intelligent d'attendre ?

Oh, au diable la prudence. Malcom Merlyn avait toujours vécu dangereusement. Saisissant son portable, il commença à taper son message.

 _Peux-tu remercier Laurel pour moi ?_

Il se mordilla la lèvre, son doigt louvoyant par dessus le bouton 'Envoyer' sans qu'il n'ose appuyer. Attendre ? Effacer ? Envoyer ?

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il perde tous ses moyens lorsque Tommy était l'objet de la conversation ?

Son doigt pesait étrangement lourd alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton.

La réponse ne fut pas immédiate, les minutes s'écoulant avec une lenteur agonisante pour le PDG.

Enfin – ou peut-être pas – le portable posé devant lui vibra, le faisant tressaillir. Avec précaution, il saisit son smartphone, appréhendant les mots.

 _OK._

Malcom se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, la tension disparaissant de son corps.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Oliver Queen poussa un grognement frustré. Qui aurait cru que revenir à la civilisation serait si compliqué ? Après cinq d'enfer, on aurait pensé que retrouver la vie quotidienne et ses petits malheurs serait un plaisir.

Dans son cas, c'était davantage un calvaire.

Un seul prénom.

Thea.

Sa sœur avait définitivement hérité du caractère têtu et obstiné de ses parents : cette tête de bourrique aurait terminé en prison s'il n'avait pas révélé la vérité concernant leur père, simplement pour se venger de la supposée trahison de sa mère. L'adolescente n'avait eu aucune pensée pour le mal qu'elle était en train de faire subir à son frère, perdue dans sa rancœur. Les choses s'étaient finalement apaisées, mais Oliver demeurait sur les nerfs.

Grands dieux, la prison!

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir aller se défouler en chassant un autre bâtard inscrit sur la liste de son père – _Répare mes erreurs –_ mais Thea n'en avait pas terminé. La brunette s'était réconciliée avec sa mère, mais Oliver n'avait pas manqué de noter les regards qu'elle lui jetterait, un restant de doute inscrit au fond de ses prunelles.

L'archer lâcha un sifflement, son poing venant s'écraser contre le mur de sa chambre.

Que pouvait-il faire pour prouver une bonne fois pour toute à sa sœur qu'il n'existait rien entre Moira et Malcom ?

Il existait bien une solution, mais elle impliquait devoir demander l'intervention de Tommy, et Oliver n'était pas certain de vouloir faire souffrir davantage son meilleur ami. Il avait eu des échos de la débâcle du restaurant, le laissant triste et amer pour le jeune homme.

Un jour, il allait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Malcom.

En attendant, il devait trouver un moyen d'apaiser définitivement les peurs de sa cadette.

Oliver soupira : il n'existait qu'un seul moyen efficace pour cela, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il appréciait de l'employer.

* * *

 _-Hey, Ollie ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?_

Assis sur le canapé de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Laurel, une pile de CV sur les genoux, Tommy s'étira, accueillant avec reconnaissance la pause imprévue. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la tasse de café depuis longtemps oubliée sur la petite table devant lui, grimaça, et fit craquer sa nuque.

 _-J'ai besoin de ton aide,_ expliqua la voix ennuyée de son ami.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui est si honteux que tu sembles prêt à crever sous terre plutôt que de le dire ?_

Un soupir.

 _-J'ai besoin du numéro de téléphone de ton père._

Le silence tomba à l'autre bout du fil, s'étirant avec une longueur atroce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le malaise d'Oliver. Finalement, la voix tendue de Tommy s'éleva de nouveau, son changement brusque d'émotion évident alors qu'il demandait :

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Thea,_ soupira le plus âgé des Queen. _Elle s'est mise en tête quelque chose de complètement stupide, et je ne vois que ton père pour réussir à lui prouver qu'elle a tort._

 _-Tu peux m'expliquer en quoi mon père et ta sœur sont reliés ?_

L'archer grimaça; cela allait être intéressant.

 _-Elle .. hum .. Tommy, je suis désolé, il n'y a pas de moyen poli de dire ça. Elle pense que ma mère et ton père ont une liaison._

 _-Quoi ?!_

 _-Je sais! C'est pour cela qu'elle voulait aller en prison, elle voulait se venger de ma mère,_ pesta-t-il, son irritation se réveillant une nouvelle fois.

 _-Non, mais attend.. quoi ?!_

Encore heureux que Tommy était assis, parce qu'il était quasiment certain qu'il serait tombé sinon. Remarquez, il n'était pas encore trop tard pour s'évanouir. Son agacement contre sa sœur évident, Oliver lui résuma les derniers évènements et révélations. Son ami secoua la tête, une soudaine fatigue le saisissant soudainement.

Est-ce qu'un jour, leur vie allait arrêter de ressembler à Dallas ?

 _-Je vais l'appeler._

 _-Tu n'es pas obligé,_ s'inquiéta immédiatement Oliver, _je peux le faire._

 _-Non, non, cela va aller, ne t'inquiète pas,_ murmura Tommy, toujours secoué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. _Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui m'en charge._

 _-Tu es sûr ? Après le restaurant .._

 _-Oui, oh, ça .. C'est compliqué, disons juste .. Laurel a joué le hibou._

 _-Vraiment?_ sourit le blond, amusé malgré lui. _Cela sonne exactement comme elle._

 _-Oui, hein ? Je te raconterai ça, enfin, si je survis à l'appel,_ ironisa Tommy.

 _-Tu es certain que ça va aller ?_

Le jeune homme prit un temps pour considérer la question. La vérité était qu'il n'en savait rien. Lui et son père avaient échangé un certain nombre de sms cette dernière semaine: ce nouveau développement de leur relation le laissait à la fois pensif et blasé. Il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose, plus maintenant : ses espoirs de réconciliation avaient été douchés trop de fois pour qu'il se permette de la naïveté.

Malgré l'effort surhumain que consistait à appeler son paternel – une chance sur deux pour qu'il le dérange lors de l'une de ses précieuses réunions, non, ils n'étaient pas réconciliés, ne rêvez pas – il allait cependant s'y forcer, ne serait-ce que parce qu'Oliver s'était inquiété des conséquences que cela aurait sur lui.

Son meilleur ami avait besoin de lui. Thea également. Il n'était pas réellement surpris des peurs de la plus jeune des Queen, pas vraiment. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré pendant cinq ans, et il avait été un témoin aux premières loges, merci bien.

Mais son père et Moira ensemble ?

Il allait avoir besoin d'une excellente bouteille de scotch après cet appel.

* * *

Malcom Merlyn s'ennuyait.

Les réunions avec son conseil d'administration étaient sans aucun doute importantes et obligatoires à la bonne marche de sa société, mais elles n'en demeuraient pas moins atrocement barbantes. Le débat portait actuellement sur le rachat d'une société d'électronique à l'avenir brillant décimé par la mauvaise gestion de son patron. Malcom connaissait déjà toutes les informations par cœur, son choix pris depuis bien longtemps, mais il semblait que ses associés avaient besoin d'un énième récapitulatif.

Comme il serait agréable de travailler avec quelqu'un partageant sa rapidité d'esprit et d'analyse !

Comme toujours dans ce genre de situation, son esprit se dédoublait, une partie demeurant dans la pièce alors qu'une autre se penchait sur les sujets réellement importants en cours. Une potentielle acquisition d'UNIDAC, la liste de ses prochains rendez-vous, l'extension du département artistique de Merlyn Industry, et bien sûr, la mise en place prochaine du Programme.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit l'écran de son smartphone pour s'allumer, révélant la photo de Tommy.

Malcom haussa un sourcil.

Son fils était assez malin pour savoir ne pas le déranger lors de l'une de ses réunions.

Dans le cadre des derniers développements de leur relation, il apparaissait peu probable, cependant, qu'il le dérange pour quelque chose sans importance. Le souvenir de tous les 'accidents' provoqués par son morveux de rejeton défila sous ses yeux, Malcom les rejetant avec mauvaise humeur. Tommy ne pouvait pas avoir été arrêté une énième fois, n'est-ce pas ? La jeune Laurel semblait avoir une influence bien trop positive sur son fils pour cela.

Son éternel sourire de requin toujours placardé sur son visage, le PDG se redressa, indiquant une pause dans le débat en cours. Les voix moururent, la tablée échangeant des regards alors qu'il se levait, son téléphone déjà collé à l'oreille.

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Tant de chaleur dans ta voix, je te dérange ?_

Seulement deux phrases échangées et déjà la tension de son fils émanait du smartphone. Au moins était-ce lui qui lui parlait et non pas un énième officier. Il ne lui semblait pas entendre le son bien trop familier du commissariat en arrière-fond, l'hypothèse d'une autre arrestation s'en trouvant bien agréablement repoussée.

Seulement deux semaines depuis la dernière fois où tous deux avaient parlé de vive voix, il devait y avoir un record de battu quelque part.

 _-Tu plaisantes, tu me sauves,_ ironisa Malcom en refermant la porte de l'immense pièce derrière lui.

 _-Encore des réunions ?_

 _-Toujours !_

 _-Veux-je seulement savoir sur quoi celle-ci porte ?_

 _-Surement pas,_ sourit Malcom. _Que me vaut la surprise de cet appel ?_

Tommy se mordilla la lèvre.

 _-Je .. Tu n'es pas obligé .. Oliver a besoin de toi._

Oh. Voilà de quoi distraire son après-midi. S'il en jugeait par le malaise de Tommy, la demande devait être compliquée.

 _-Je t'écoute._

Seigneur, pourquoi n'avait-il pas laissé Oliver téléphoner? Mais il lui avait semblé que le faire lui-même serait une meilleure idée, plutôt que de placer son meilleur ami dans une situation bien gênante.

 _-Thea pense que sa mère trompe Walter. Avec toi._

Ok, c'était sorti beaucoup trop rapidement et pas du tout comme il comptait le formuler. Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide, son père allait ..

 _-Vraiment_ ?

… garder une voix aussi calme que d'ordinaire, à quoi t'attendais-tu, Tommy Merlyn ?

Malcom écouta avec une attention toute particulière les explications ennuyées de son fils, un léger pli sur son front la seule indication de son inquiétude. La plus jeune des Queen avait donc assisté à son échange avec Moira le jour de son anniversaire, et il mettrait sa main à couper – sans grand risque – qu'elle avait suivi sa mère le soir où il lui avait parlé dans son bureau.

Il semblait que sa soirée serait occupée, finalement.

Lui et Thea Queen devaient discuter.

* * *

 ** _Le pire, c'est qu'elle a raison._**

 ** _Même si à ce stade de la série, on l'ignore._**

 ** _Du coup, c'était assez fun à écrire._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Oliver sentit un poids se lever de ses épaules en voyant Malcom Merlyn apparaître à l'entrée de son salon, son éternel costume cravate tiré aux quatre épingles dissimulé par un long manteau noir tombant parfaitement sur ses larges épaules.

Comme d'habitude, le dirigeant de Malcom Industry ressemblait à un dieu tombé sur terre.

Le jeune homme se hâta de se lever, un sourire ennuyé sur les lèvres alors qu'il serrait la main tendue du magnat.

 _-Merci d'être venu .. Je suis tellement désolé,_ soupira-t-il.

Par tous les dieux, il avait survécu à cinq ans d'enfer, tenu tête à plus de monstres et mercenaires qu'il ne pourrait jamais compter, il combattait chaque nuit les pires tueurs et criminels de la ville, le tout en tentant de fonder une boite de nuit et maintenir un semblant de vie familiale, et voilà qu'il perdait tous ses moyens à cause d'une situation complètement ridicule.

Tommy avait pris la défense de Thea, lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas le seul à être passé par cinq années copieusement difficiles. Il le savait, bien sûr, il en culpabilisait chaque jour, même si techniquement il n'y était pour rien. Mais cela n'en rendait pas moins ses doutes infamants et son attitude atrocement blessante.

Thea n'avait pensé qu'à se venger. Jamais les conséquences que son emprisonnement aurait sur sa famille ne lui avait traversé l'esprit. Celui-ci eut l'impression étrange et quelque peu désagréable que le père de Tommy devinait une partie de ses pensées, son regard d'ordinairement froid et calculateur se faisant compréhensif.

 _-Oliver, je t'en prie. Thea a sans aucun doute d'excellentes raisons qui fondent ses peurs. C'est une jeune femme vive d'esprit, elle ne se baserait pas que sur des impressions._

 _-Elle est loin de toujours employer son intelligence,_ bougonna le frère de celle-ci.

 _-Oliver ? À qui parles-tu ?_

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Malcom devant l'apparition de Moira. Le sentiment n'était pas partagé, néanmoins, et cette dernière ne dut qu'à sa puissante capacité de contrôle son absence parfaite de tressaillement en découvrant l'assassin de son mari dans son hall.

 _-Malcom ? Que faites-vous là ?_

 _-Je l'ai invité,_ répliqua Oliver, absolument inconscient de la tension de sa mère. _Pour mettre les choses au point avec Thea._

 _-Oh, Oliver,_ soupira Moira, _faut-il vraiment que tu remues cette histoire ?_

 _-Maman,_ rétorqua son fils, son éternel petit sourire sur les lèvres disparu alors qu'il la fixait, _cette histoire, comme tu l'appelles, a manqué envoyer ma petite sœur d'à peine dix-huit ans en prison. Aux Glades,_ articula-t-il, sa voix froide. _Donc oui, je pense que des explications sont nécessaires. Et j'aimerai autant qu'elles aient lieu maintenant._

 _-Tout va bien, Moira,_ commenta Malcom, à qui la lueur au fond du regard de la blonde n'avait pas échappé.

Celle-ci contint un soupir frustré, ses instincts de protection la poussant à chasser le serpent de sa maison. Elle secoua la tête, avant d'indiquer l'escalier. Malcom suivit Oliver, ses pas silencieux alors qu'il montait les marches, son esprit analysant à toute vitesse les milliers de possibilités et hypothèses se présentant à lui.

* * *

Thea sursauta en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. L'adolescente avait espéré qu'après la débâcle de son arrestation, sa famille lui ficherait quelque peu la paix. Le tourbillon émotionnel dans lequel elle était tombée ces dernières heures était loin de s'être apaisé, sa culpabilité envers sa mère se mêlant à son soulagement de ne pas terminer dans une cellule.

Aux Glades.

- _Thea_ ?

La voix de son frère.

La brunette roula des yeux, reposant son portable. Pas moyen d'être un peu tranquille.

 _-Depuis quand tu as besoin de mon autorisation po.._

Sa voix mourut lorsqu'elle aperçut la large silhouette de Malcom Merlyn derrière celle d'Oliver.

 _-Je pense que vous deux avez besoin de parler_ , lâcha un peu trop sèchement son traitre de frère.

L'adolescente se renfrogna, fusillant du regard l'intéressé qui la fixa de son expression plate. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas profiter de sa soirée en paix ?

 _-Tu ne peux pas simplement lâcher des accusations et t'en tirer ainsi, Thea. Tu as blessé plus de monde que tu ne crois dans cette histoire, et tu ne t'en rends absolument pas compte._

La jeune fille se mordilla la lèvre, sachant parfaitement à quoi Oliver pensait. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, cependant, son frère tourna les pieds, fermant la porte derrière lui et la laissant seule avec un Malcom Merlyn bien trop relaxé pour l'humeur actuelle.

Thea détourna la tête, refusant de le regarder alors qu'elle tentait de digérer la claque qu'elle venait de se recevoir. La maturité violente qu'avait pris Oliver en cinq ans était loin d'être agréable lorsqu'elle en était la cible.

Le PDG la fixait, les mains dans les poches alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur. Il avait volontairement décidé de laisser tomber l'armure du magnat, absolument pas adaptée au problème auquel il se retrouvait confronté.

La situation était si étrange et atrocement gênante : ce n'était pas comme si lui et Thea se connaissaient réellement. Malcom était davantage habitué à gérer Oliver.

Oliver et Tommy. Tommy et Oliver. Il avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois où il avait dû intervenir pour sortir les deux adolescents de leur cellule, l'expression honteuse de son fils contrastant avec l'orgueil du fils Queen.

Thea abordait exactement la même expression que celle de ce dernier les rares fois où ses parents avaient été ceux appelés.

 _-Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai une liaison avec ta mère ?_

La jeune fille se crispa un peu plus.

 _-Je ne veux pas en parler,_ marmonna-t-elle.

 _-Amusant, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu étais gênée de traiter ta mère de délurée en public,_ commenta Malcom, sa voix beaucoup trop calme.

L'adolescente redressa brusquement la tête, blême.

 _-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !_

 _-Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce, alors? Une menteuse, une manipulatrice, qui se donne au premier homme puissant venu. Peut-être le terme de prostituée serait-il meilleur._

Le regard de Malcom avait perdu de sa chaleur alors qu'il la fixait. Thea crut qu'elle allait lui arracher les yeux. L'aura qui émanait de l'homme l'horripilait, son apparente nonchalance ne dissimulant en rien la dureté de son âme. La jeune fille avait suffisamment entendu Tommy parler de sa relation avec son père – si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi – pour se sentir acculée en sa simple présence.

 _-Je n'aurai pas eu de doutes si vous étiez resté à votre place!_ siffla-t-elle en se levant brusquement de son lit pour lui faire face.

Le plus âgé haussa un sourcil, l'invitant silencieusement à développer.

 _-Je vous ai vus ! Toutes vos petites rencontres secrètes, vos messes basses, maman qui refuse d'en parler, vos mains qui la touchent comme si elle vous appartenait, c'est dégoutant!_ cracha-t-elle.

Malcom demeura silencieux quelques instants, analysant ce qu'il venait d'entendre et se rappelant que Thea avait appris il y a peu les infidélités de Robert. Il plissa les lèvres à ce souvenir. Son meilleur ami n'avait jamais su voir ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

Thea, bien sûr, ne put que mal interpréter son geste. Elle plissa les yeux, Malcom notant à quel point elle ressemblait à sa mère quand elle grogna :

 _-De quoi parlez-vous? Et pourquoi venait-elle toujours vous voir il y a cinq ans ? Elle et papa passaient leur temps à se disputer ! Oliver ne voyait rien, mais j'ai les yeux en face des trous !_

La ligne fine s'amincit un peu plus alors que l'expression de Malcom se durcissait soudainement. Thea contint à grand-peine un frisson : la rapidité avec laquelle l'ami de sa mère pouvait se transformer était terrifiante.

 _-Bien sûr qu'ils se disputaient,_ siffla-t-il à son tour. _Comment n'auraient-ils pas pu ? Robert .._

Il ferma les yeux, inspirant longuement alors que la douleur de la perte de son meilleur ami se réveillait brutalement, et avec elle, la culpabilité et les doutes.

 _-Thea, je suis désolé, il n'y a pas de bons mots pour te dire cela, mais Robert trompait ta mère. Outrageusement. Moira .. Elle était à la limite de devenir folle. Elle tenait depuis des années, pour vous, pour toi, pour Oliver, mais elle n'en pouvait plus._ Une lueur tempétueuse apparut dans ses prunelles bleues alors qu'il se remémorait la douleur de la blonde. _Elle venait me voir, oui, parce que j'étais le seul à qui elle pouvait en parler. Le seul à qui elle faisait confiance pour ne pas la trahir et vendre l'information aux paparazzis !_

Thea sentit sa bouche former un cercle, ses yeux suivant Malcom qui avait commencé à tourner en rond, telle une bête sauvage enfermée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi violente : elle avait pensé que Malcom nierait, ou bien la jaugerait de haut comme tout le monde semblait le faire. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse simplement reconnaître les faits.

 _-Robert.. Ton père et moi étions amis depuis plus longtemps que je ne peux compter. Et voilà que j'apprenais qu'il trompait sa femme !_ Il serra les poings. _Je n'ai pas honte de dire que j'ai manqué lui arracher les yeux plusieurs fois. Comment osait-il ? Faire ainsi souffrir ta mère, pour quelques donzelles !_

Son dégout était évident dans sa voix. Il secoua la tête, son expression soudainement très triste.

Thea le fixait, son malaise augmentant de seconde en seconde. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé que sa mère puisse simplement aller voir Mr Merlyn en quête de soutien. Lorsqu'elle les avait vus tous les deux, elle avait immédiatement sauté à la pire des conclusions. Pour sa défense, l'attitude de sa mère avait été loin d'être claire. Le chagrin qui émanait de la voix du magnat, néanmoins, était totalement sincère.

Cela ne répondait pas à toutes ses questions, cependant.

 _-Pourquoi est-elle restée avec, s'il la trompait ?_ murmura-t-elle, ses épaules s'affalant à cette pensée.

Malcom lui offrit un sourire mélancolique. C'était une image déchirante, bien loin du requin des finances habituel.

 _-Et détruire votre vie ? Détruire l'image que vous aviez de votre père ? Robert ne méritait pas ta mère, Thea, mais il était un père aimant._

Celle-ci secoua la tête, refusant cette réponse.

 _-Elle a souffert en silence ! Pour rien !_

 _-Elle a tout enduré, oui,_ confirma tristement Malcom. _Pour toi. Pour vous. Ta mère est une femme extraordinaire, Thea, bien davantage que tu ne peux l'imaginer._

L'adolescente prit quelques instants pour avaler cette information, tentant de la mettre en parallèle avec le souvenir d'un père aimant, et le chagrin toujours bien vivace de sa perte. Et puis une pensée lui vint à l'esprit, et elle décocha un regard noir au magnat.

 _-Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?_

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil. Encore. C'était un tic récurrent chez lui. Est-ce qu'il faisait cela quand il se disputait avec Tommy ? C'était proprement horripilant.

 _-Excuse-moi ?_

 _-Ma mère,_ siffla-t-elle en se rapprochant. _Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? La manière dont vous en parlez, dont vous la_.. elle plissa le nez .. _la touchez !_

Malcom plissa les yeux.

 _-Thea, tu dis que tu nous as vus : de quoi parlais-tu ?_

 _-Faites celui qui ne comprend pas ! Vous l'avez appelée en pleine journée ! Elle devait la passer avec moi, et elle balance tout aux orties au son de votre voix ! Et après vous osez débarquer à mon anniversaire, et vous la tripotez !_

Elle s'attendait à de la colère, ou au moins un rejet méprisant, sans aucun doute teinté de condescendance. Mais tout ce que l'adolescente furieuse obtint fut un visage soudainement amusé.

 _Elle l'amusait ?_

 _-Tu lui ressembles tellement, c'est affolant._

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Ta mère,_ commenta-t-il, sans essayer de dissimuler son sourire.

Les deux yeux de la brune se transformèrent en fentes. Et voilà le regard de serpent, pensa-t-il avant de secouer la tête, inspirant profondément avant de se lancer. Il allait devoir aborder des sujets qu'il détestait, et cela le blessait d'avance.

 _-Ta mère et moi n'avons pas de liaison, Thea. Ni maintenant, ni avant, ni jamais,_ affirma-t-il, sa voix déterminée. _Ma relation avec elle … est complexe. Ta mère et ton père ont été présents à une période.. difficile de ma vie._

Thea sentit le malaise et la peine l'envahir. Le père de Tommy ne parlait quasiment jamais de son épouse défunte, mais les rares fois où il le ferait, toute vie disparaitrait de son regard.

 _-J'essaye de l'aider tout autant quand je le peux, de lui rendre tout ce qu'elle m'a donné. Je ne peux pas ramener Robert_ – un autre voile recouvrant ses yeux – _mais je peux essayer de la soutenir jusqu'à ce que Walter revienne_. Il secoua la tête en voyant Thea se tendre, et décida qu'une demie-vérité ne ferait pas de mal. _Ta mère et moi avons des 'réunions secrètes', comme tu dis, parce que je cherche à ramener Walter._

La jeune fille sursauta, le peu de couleurs demeuré sur ses joues disparaissant.

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Je suis riche, Thea, j'ai plus de moyens que la police n'en aura jamais. J'essaye .. d'accélérer les choses, pour que Walter nous revienne le plus vite possible,_ expliqua-t-il en la fixant de ce regard puissant si caractéristique.

Tommy avait le même.

Elle secoua la tête, le monde autour d'elle tournant alors que son cœur explosait.

 _-Vous .. vous aidez à chercher Walter ? Pourquoi vous feriez ça ?_

Malcom la fixa, clairement ahuri.

 _-Je suis sans aucun doute un financier sans aucun scrupule, jeune fille, mais personne ne m'a jamais reproché mon manque de loyauté aux miens. Walter est mon ami, et ce depuis de nombreuses années._

Thea se renfrogna, serrant protectivement ses bras autour d'elle. Cette conversation entière était un pur délire.

 _-C'est pour cela que vous tripotez sa femme ?_

Malcom plissa les lèvres, clairement irrité devant l'attaque récurrente.

 _-Je ne tripote pas ta mère, Thea. Elle n'est ni un objet, ni un jouet._

 _-Vous dites cela, et vous touchez ses hanches ! Son dos!_ répliqua Thea, horripilée à cette pensée.

 _-Son dos,_ rétorqua Malcom. _Thea, ta mère et moi nous connaissons depuis vingt-cinq ans. Nous nous sommes soutenus à travers des tempêtes inimaginables. Nous avons eu des disputes d'une violence sans nom. Notre relation est infiniment plus compliquée qu'une histoire de lycée ou ce que tu peux voir à la télévision._ Un minuscule sourire étira ses lèvres. _Je lui ai fait la cour, oui, il y a bientôt trente ans. Et puis elle a rencontré Robert, et moi Rebecca, et cela s'est terminé ainsi._

La jeune fille le dévisagea, cherchant une ombre, une trace, quelque chose indiquant un potentiel mensonge, mais le visage de Malcom étincelait d'honnêteté.

 _-Si vous cherchez Walter, pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ? Pourquoi maman ne dit rien ?_

Malcom grimaça.

 _-Et vous donner de faux espoirs ? Nos recherches ne mènent à rien, c'est le point mort complet. Nous ne voulions pas que vous attendiez en vain ; échouer est déjà suffisamment douloureux pour ne pas vous voir en souffrir en plus._

Sa jeune interlocutrice demeura silencieuse quelques instants.

 _-C'est de ça dont vous parliez à la tour ? Et à mon anniversaire ?_

Malcom se fit une note monumentale de renvoyer sans attendre le garde qui avait laissé entrer une adolescente inconnue dans le siège de Merlyn Industry. Il hocha la tête, notant les doutes qui brillaient toujours au fond des prunelles brunes.

Thea Queen était une adversaire tout aussi redoutable que perspicace. Elle avait hérité de l'audace de son père et la finesse d'esprit de sa mère, auxquelles il fallait ajouter une empathie surdéveloppée par la perte de Robert. Elle forçait sans même le réaliser le plus âgé à jouer carte sur table, une chose qu'il n'avait d'ordinaire jamais besoin de faire.

 _-Vous n'avez jamais couché avec ?_

Malcom la fixa dans les yeux.

 _-Non._

L'adolescente le dévisagea un certain temps, avant que ses épaules ne s'affalent. Elle semblait soudainement très jeune, loin, bien loin de l'adulte qu'Oliver aimerait voir naitre en elle.

 _-Je suis désolée,_ marmonna-t-elle.

L'expression de Malcom s'adoucit.

 _-Excuses acceptées. Tes doutes étaient fondés sur de bonnes raisons._

 _-J'ai blessé maman_ , grommela-t-elle. _J'ai été ignoble avec._

 _-Pas simplement avec elle,_ répliqua-t-il.

Thea plissa le nez.

 _-Ollie.._

 _-Ton frère vient d'endurer un stress inimaginable. Penser que tu allais être envoyée aux Glades.. Je ne peux concevoir sa peur,_ commenta Malcom.

Thea ne répondit pas, ses lèvres plissées. Elle méritait les reproches reçus, elle le savait, mais elle les détestait malgré tout. Le sentiment était empiré par le fait qu'ils viennent du père de Tommy, qu'elle avait trainé dans la boue.

 _-Oliver revient de cinq ans d'enfer, Thea. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a vécu, mais il a souffert à un point inimaginable. Il est bien plus fragile et aisé à briser que tu ne le penses,_ ajouta simplement le magnat.

La jeune fille se frotta la nuque, gênée. Elle avait déjà entendu ces mots de la part de Walter et sa mère, et voilà que Mr Merlyn les prononçait à son tour. C'était sa journée ou quoi ?

 _-Tant que j'y suis.. Comment t'es-tu procurée la drogue ?_

Thea se renfrogna.

 _-C'est mon interrogatoire ? J'ignorais que j'avais un troisième père !_

Malcom la dévisagea, son regard bleu perçant bien plus éloquent que des mots. L'adolescente roula des yeux, sachant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à s'en débarrasser aussi aisément que de ses proches. Elle croisa les bras, avant de marmonner :

 _-Des amies. À ma fête d'anniversaire._

 _-Hum hum. Elles t'ont appelée ?_

Thea cligna des yeux.

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Tes 'amies'_ , répéta Malcom, son mépris évident alors qu'il articulait le mot. _Depuis que tu as été arrêtée. T'ont-elles appelée ? Sont-elles venues te soutenir ? Ont-elles témoigné en ta faveur auprès de la police ?_ La jeune fille ne répondit pas, mais son expression se décomposa quelque peu. _C'est bien ce que je pensais. De magnifiques amies que tu as là. Tu devrais penser à faire le tri, parfois._

 _-Elles étaient mineures, elles voulaient surement .._

 _-Éviter les ennuis ? Alors qu'elles te fournissent en drogue ? Sois un peu réaliste, Thea. Seul ton argent les intéresse. Au moindre problème, elles s'évaporent,_ la coupa brutalement Malcom. _Peu leur importe ta santé, une santé que tu es en train de détruire ! Et pourquoi ? Cinq minutes de sensation forte ? Est-ce que cela en vaut vraiment la peine ? Est-ce que cela vaut la peine de détruire la vie de ta famille ?_

Thea semblait soudainement très, très, très jeune. Elle avait baissé la tête, ses cheveux tombant en vrac sur son visage alors qu'elle serrait les poings, tentant de contenir en vain les tremblements la secouant. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi. Personne n'avait jamais eu le courage ces cinq dernières années de la secouer et la remettre en cause de la manière dont Malcom venait de le faire. Même pas Walter, et l'homme lui avait donné des savons mémorables.

La jeune fille sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, la poigne forte et rassurante sans en être pour autant douloureuse.

 _-La drogue.. On a l'impression qu'on va mieux quand on la prend. Tous nos problèmes semblent disparaître, et c'est bien tout ce qui compte sur le moment, ne plus rien ressentir, fuir, ou au contraire voler, voler tellement haut que tout semble si loin._

La brunette releva précipitamment la tête : les yeux du père de Tommy étaient perdus dans le lointain, un voile absent quelques instants auparavant les recouvrant alors qu'il murmurait, clairement perdu dans des souvenirs n'appartenant qu'à lui.

 _-Mais tu sais le pire ? La chute. Tout ce que tu as rejeté te retombe dessus, et cette fois tu ne peux plus le repousser, c'est là, et tu ne peux rien y faire. Et tu as mal, tellement mal que chaque partie de ton corps hurle. Le manque est le pire moment._

Il secoua la tête, semblant sortir de sa transe.

 _-Tu veux des sensations fortes? Fais du sport. J'ai une salle totalement équipée si tu veux fuir le manoir. Tu es la bienvenue, Oliver également._

Pour la énième fois depuis l'entrée de Malcom dans la chambre, Thea eut l'impression d'être tombée dans une dimension parallèle. L'expression du PDG était fatiguée, des ombres noires dansant dans ses prunelles bleues habituellement froides. Ses épaules d'ordinaire fermes étaient légèrement affaissées, comme si quelque chose de lourd pesait dessus.

Une autre victime indirecte. Un autre poids sur sa conscience.

Que de sacrifices il aurait fait pour venger Rebecca.

L'instant de silence ne dura que cela, un instant. Le temps pour Thea de cligner des yeux avant que le son d'une porte qui claque ne résonne, la laissant seule et absolument perdue.

Que venait-il de se passer ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

 _-Monsieur Merlyn ?_

Oliver le fixait, l'inquiétude évidente sur son jeune visage. Malcom sentit une autre boule se former dans sa gorge.

 _-Malcom ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous avez pu.. faire ce que vous vouliez ?_

Moira. La blonde venait d'apparaitre derrière son fils, tous deux le dévisageant du bas des escaliers. L'intéressé ne répondit pas tout de suite, tentant de retrouver un semblant d'apaisement, mais tout ce qui sortit finalement de ses lèvres fut un très froid:

 _-Votre fille se drogue._

Il aurait dû le regretter, s'excuser pour la brutalité de ses mots, mais son cœur hurlait trop pour qu'il en soit capable. Ses prunelles bleues étincelaient avec cette intensité qui lui était si caractéristique lorsqu'il ajouta, son regard rivé dans le sien :

 _-Peut-être devriez-vous avoir une conversation avec elle. Elle a sans aucun doute beaucoup à dire. Oh et, Moira ._. Il tourna la tête vers elle en même temps qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, sa voix froide. _Elle a besoin d'un endroit où se défouler. Physiquement._

Le visage déjà pâle de Moira perdit encore plus de couleur. Le vent soufflait avec force au dehors alors que Malcom descendait les marches, ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Sa voiture l'attendait sagement, garée à une dizaine de mètres du perron.

 _-Monsieur Merlyn !_

Celui-ci se retourna, interrogeant du regard Oliver, qui venait d'apparaitre derrière lui.

 _-Je voulais juste.. merci._

 _-Prend soin d'elle,_ répliqua simplement le PDG.

L'expression d'Oliver se durcit.

 _-Et vous de Tommy,_ rétorqua-t-il, sa voix cassante si semblable à celle de son père alors qu'il le fixait. _Vous l'avez chassé._

Malcom plissa les lèvres, acceptant pour une fois l'attaque sans un mot.

 _-Tommy … Les choses se sont.. détendues entre nous. Grâce à Mlle Lance._

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur le visage du plus jeune.

 _-Laurel a une tendance à vouloir sauver le monde._ Son expression se redurcit presque instantanément avant qu'il n'ajoute d'un ton polaire : _Vous l'avez chassé. Vous êtes son père. Et. Vous. L'avez. Chassé._

L'intéressé ne répondit pas.

 _-Peut-être serait-il bon que vous appliquiez vos propres conseils, Monsieur Merlyn,_ commenta le jeune Queen avant de faire demi-tour pour disparaître dans l'immensité du manoir.

* * *

Malcom n'avait aucun souvenir de son retour chez lui. La route avait défilé sous ses yeux vides, son esprit tournant à mille à l'heure. Le manoir était silencieux, beaucoup trop silencieux autour de lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa salle privée d'entrainement. Mais ni la méditation ni la pratique intensive des armes n'avait pu apaiser ses pensées tourmentées.

Il semblait que ce soir, il était préposé à perdre son contrôle légendaire.

L'image de Thea se superposait dans son cerveau à celle d'un adolescent brun à l'expression rebelle et aux mains crispées, les yeux furieux et humiliés refusant de le regarder en face alors que Malcom se tenait face à lui.

 _ **Est-ce de la marijuana, Tommy ?**_

 _ **Tu as fouillé ma chambre ?!**_

 _ **Répond-moi !**_

Tommy aussi avait touché aux drogues. Malcom s'en souvenait toujours comme si cela s'était passé hier. Les sentiments de rage et d'impuissance s'étaient mêlés à un désespoir et une fureur incontrôlables.

Malcom n'avait rien vu venir.

Il ne pouvait même pas commencer à décrire la culpabilité qui l'avait broyé et l'étouffait toujours. Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ?

* * *

Tommy ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant son père sur le pas de sa porte, l'habituel costume disparu pour laisser place à un simple pantalon noir et un sweat. Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser cette information affolante, cependant, car une paire de bras énormes le saisit, l'attrapant brutalement pour mieux le pousser contre un immense torse.

 _-Papa_ ? souffla-t-il, sa respiration coupée par l'étreinte d'ours.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, continuant à le serrer contre lui comme s'il allait mourir dans la seconde.

 _-Papa ? 'pa, tu m'étouffes,_ grogna le jeune homme.

 _-Tommy .._

 _-Je suis là,_ marmonna celui-ci. _Tu peux me lâcher ? Ou au moins me laisser respirer ?_

Au prix d'un immense effort, Malcom défit légèrement son étreinte, suffisamment pour que son fils ne meurt pas d'asphyxie, mais sans pour autant retirer complètement ses mains. Tommy contint une grimace au toucher. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il leva les yeux vers le plus âgé, à la recherche de réponses, mais se sentit seulement totalement perdu en découvrant l'expression de son père.

Chagrin, peur, tristesse, regret, rage. L'ensemble formait un mélange explosif dans les prunelles ordinairement glacées du millionnaire. Tommy fronça les sourcils, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Malcom déglutit douloureusement. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Les mots tombèrent seuls de sa bouche, et il les regretta instantanément :

 _-Tu te droguais._

Le jeune homme se raidit immédiatement, toute la rancœur, haine, et colère accumulées ces vingt dernières années menaçant de se réveiller devant les mots maladroits. Son père le nota immédiatement, et ajouta, presque précipitamment :

 _-Tu te droguais, et je.. je n'ai rien vu. Je n'ai pas.. j'ai.._

 _-Ooook, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement?_ articula Tommy. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces regrets soudains dix ans après ?_ Il fronça les sourcils, indiquant sa tenue du menton. _Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? Où est passé le costume ?_

L'absence de réponse fut la preuve, s'il en avait encore besoin, à quel point les choses n'allaient pas. Se préparant mentalement pour une nouvelle soirée de science-fiction – non, en fait, elle avait déjà commencé- le plus jeune des Merlyn secoua la tête, avant de pousser son père vers le salon.

 _-Assied-toi. Je reviens._

Avec réticence, Malcom retira ses mains de ses bras, et se dirigea vers le canapé où il avait dormi voilà quelques semaines maintenant. Rien n'avait changé, la chaleur des lieux identique à son souvenir. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé sans un mot, ses yeux perdus dans le vide. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque Tommy apparut à la porte, armé d'un pack de bières.

 _-Je sens qu'on va en avoir besoin,_ ironisa son fils en s'asseyant devant lui, avant d'écarquiller des yeux en voyant son père saisir le paquet de bières et littéralement arracher le carton pour mieux en saisir une. _Wow, doucement !_

Il ne put contenir sa grimace en voyant Malcom descendre la moitié de la bouteille sans hésitation, sa confusion augmentant de seconde en seconde.

 _-Ok, tu me fais peur, explique-moi !_

Malcom inspira profondément, puisant dans son entrainement à la Ligue des assassins pour retrouver son contrôle intérieur.

 _-Thea se drogue._

Tommy soupira.

 _-Je sais, c'est pour cela qu'elle a été arrêtée._

 _-Non, Tommy, elle se drogue,_ répéta son père, affichant cette expression insupportable de 'tu ne comprends pas'. _Ce n'est pas sa première fois. Elle en prend certainement depuis des mois._

Tommy s'affala dans son fauteuil.

 _-Au moins deux ans._

 _-Tu savais?_ s'exclama Malcom.

Tommy leva les bras au ciel.

 _-Je la vois constamment, oui, bien sûr que je savais ! Je me suis disputée avec elle un nombre incalculable de fois sur le sujet, mais elle ne m'a jamais écouté._

 _-Ne pouvais-tu pas parler à sa mère ?_ répliqua le plus âgé comme si c'était une évidence.

Son fils se renfrogna.

 _-D'un, Thea m'aurait tué. Et de deux, ce n'est pas comme si Moira aurait fait quoi que ce soit. Elle lui passe tout depuis des années,_ rappela-t-il amèrement.

Malcom demeura silencieux un certain temps, Tommy attendant avec angoisse sa réponse. Son père était clairement tourmenté, et c'était suffisant pour le mettre sur les nerfs. Tout pouvait partir en vrille en quelques secondes.

 _-Tu aurais dû._

 _-Papa .._

 _-J'aurai .._ Malcom secoua la tête. _J'aurai voulu que quelqu'un me le dise._

Le cerveau de son fils stoppa brutalement de fonctionner alors que la pire période de son adolescence lui était brutalement rappelée.

 _-Tu.. J'aurai dû.. J'aurai pu.._

 _-Tu n'étais pas là,_ répliqua sèchement Tommy, une partie de lui regrettant immédiatement ses mots alors qu'une autre dégusta amèrement le regard blessé du plus âgé.

La première gagna le combat, cependant, lorsqu'il vit Malcom se refermer, son éternel masque distant retombant en place.

Peut-être, pensa celui-ci, n'aurait-il pas dû venir. Qu'avait-il cru ? Des années de rancœur et déception gisaient toujours entre eux. Ce n'était pas comme si quelques semaines d'échanges maladroits et gênés pouvaient les effacer.

 _-Bonne soirée, Tommy,_ énonça-t-il, sa voix froide alors qu'il se levait.

Non non non non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? _Merde merde merde !_

 _-Oh, oh ! Reste ! Oh!_ s'exclama-t-il, paniqué, en se levant à son tour.

 _-Tu ne veux pas de moi,_ répliqua toujours durement le plus âgé.

 _-Putain de merde, papa! Reste !_ hurla-t-il en attrapant son bras, s'attirant un sourcil levé qui, comme toujours depuis son enfance, lui tordit le ventre. _Je .. C'était un coup bas, ok ? Reste_ , souffla-t-il, sa main posée sur son bras commençant à le brûler alors que son père continuait à le fixer avec ces éternels yeux bleus froids qu'il haïssait tant.

Finalement, Malcom se dégagea lentement, son expression demeurant aussi fermée alors qu'il s'éloignait légèrement, ne partant pas mais ne donnant aucune indication qu'il allait se rasseoir. Tommy se retint à grand-peine de se passer la main sur le visage, un vieux réflexe refusant de montrer davantage sa détresse à son père.

Certaines habitudes étaient trop dures à perdre.

 _-C'était mérité._

Les mots étaient calmes, trop calmes. Le cœur de Tommy se tordit. Il ne savait pas s'il devait hurler de joie devant cette reconnaissance, ou pleurer face au manque d'émotion. Le masque était retombé, l'armure s'était refermée. À peine cinq mètres entre eux et un mur entier qui les séparait. Que pouvait-il faire pour le faire tomber?

La gorge sèche, il fit le tour de la table basse, venant se placer devant l'homme qui continuait à le perdre, même après toutes ces années. Tant de rancœur, de ressentiment, de déception et trahison entre eux. Parviendraient-ils un jour à les dépasser ? Son père lui avait donné de multiples faux espoirs, mais cette fois, il était venu le voir directement, et ce alors que sa détresse était évidente.

Quelle que soit la manière dont s'était déroulée la conversation avec Thea, elle avait clairement tellement secoué le plus âgé qu'il avait perdu son éternel contrôle.

 _-Oui, bon, comme beaucoup de choses,_ marmonna-t-il. _Tu as été un con trop de fois pour que je puisse compter, si on commence à tout lister, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge._

Un semblant de douleur traversa le regard de Malcom.

 _-Je suis désolé._

 _-Oui, je sais, tu l'as déjà dit._

 _-Non, Tommy._. Son père attrapa son bras _. J'aurai aimé.. J'ai totalement échoué. Il semble que quand cela te concerne, je ne sais qu'échouer,_ soupira-t-il.

Tommy le dévisagea, des sentiments contradictoires le secouant de nouveau. Il y avait tant qu'il pourrait hurler maintenant : le dispensaire de sa mère, les humiliations publiques, l'absence, la rudesse constante, l'abandon à ses huit ans, et encore une fois, l'absence, l'absence, l'absence.

Il secoua la tête. Il voulait juste passer un moment calme avec son père, si tant est que ce soit possible. Il avait réussi – chose extraordinaire, et un miracle en soi-même- à le garder ici après avoir merdé, il n'allait pas recommencer.

 _-Oui, hé bien... Tu es là, cette fois,_ répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Les épaules de Malcom se détendirent en même temps que la ligne de ses lèvres se relevait légèrement.

 _-Pas un échec complet, alors ?_

 _-Reprend une bière ou on va croire que tu deviens sentimental,_ ironisa Tommy.

Malcom roula des yeux, mais se servit de nouveau, imité par son fils. Pendant quelques instants, un silence presque confortable résonna entre eux, avant que Tommy ne demande lentement :

 _-Alors.. Thea ?_

Le simple prénom suffit à faire disparaître le début de bonne humeur de son père.

 _-Elle est complètement brisée._

 _-Est-ce surprenant après ce qu'elle a vécu?_ répliqua quelque peu tristement Tommy. _Tu ne l'as pas vue dans ses pires moments._

Malcom secoua la tête. Non, mais il avait vu ceux de Tommy.

 _-Elle est juste.._ Il s'interrompit ; son fils l'encouragea avec le goulot de sa bouteille. _Elle est tellement comme toi_ , murmura-t-il finalement très doucement, les yeux rivés sur sa bière.

Tommy se figea.

 _-Tant de colère, de ressentiment.. L'impression que personne ne la comprend, ne la connait.. Les mauvais amis, les sales fréquentations, la drogue, l'alcool, les accidents de voiture.._

Le jeune homme détourna le regard, la boule de sentiments tordus et complexes concernant son paternel se réveillant de nouveau pour menacer de le submerger. Son adolescence avait certainement été le pire moment de sa vie après la perte de sa mère. Il avait été seul, désespéramment seul, Malcom toujours absent, que ce soit à cause de ses voyages ou même lorsqu'ils partageraient le manoir.

Au moins pouvait-il haïr en paix son père auparavant. Mais maintenant s'ajoutaient à ses ressentiments toutes les découvertes qu'il avait pu faire depuis quelques semaines. Les choses, si c'était possible, étaient devenues encore plus compliquées.

 _-Tu as fait des conneries, mais me droguer en était aussi une,_ marmonna-t-il.

Malcom secoua la tête.

 _-Si j'avais été présent.._

 _-Oui, hé bien, ce n'est pas le cas, cela ne sert à rien d'en reparler,_ le coupa Tommy, avant de détourner sans aucune discrétion la conversation : _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?_

Comprenant qu'insister ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, Malcom saisit la perche, répliquant :

 _-Je ne me voyais pas remettre un costume pour venir ici. Je ne suis pas né dedans, tu sais._

Tommy sentit une once de joie exploser dans son ventre à la tentative de plaisanterie. Il répondit avant même qu'il ait pu réfléchir, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

 _-Cela ne fait pas partie de l'armure du PDG parfait de Malcom Industry ? Tu es sûr que tu ne brises pas une règle sacrée ?_

Son père lui décocha une tape, mais il n'y avait aucune animosité dans son regard.

 _-J'étais en salle de sport,_ expliqua-t-il, n'ajoutant bien sûr pas qu'il s'agissait d'une salle bien particulière.

Tommy haussa un sourcil. Il savait que son père s'entrainait, bien sûr, damnées séances qui passaient toujours avant lui, mais à cette heure-ci ? Malcom dut lire la question sur son visage, car il ajouta :

 _-L'exercice physique apaise l'esprit, fils. Tu devrais essayer._

Et revoici le vieil argument. Malcom insistait depuis des années pour que Tommy fasse du sport, quel qu'il soit, au grand damn du plus jeune qui le fuyait comme la peste. Il n'était plus cette personne, cependant, ce gosse orgueilleux qui se pavanait au volant de sa voiture sans se soucier des dangers qu'il provoquait, et il pouvait reconnaître les bénéfices du sport, ne serait-ce que le fait que Laurel appréciait les hommes musclés.

 _-Avec toi?_ ironisa-t-il, les mots tombant seuls de sa bouche.

Les yeux de son père s'illuminèrent.

 _-Vraiment_ ?

Merde. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su se taire ? Il ne pouvait plus rétropédaler, plus maintenant, pas alors que Malcom le fixait avec des lumières de Noël à la place des pupilles.

Oh, au diable. Ce ne serait qu'une fois.

 _-Pourquoi pas ? Si tu ne me lèves pas à l'aube,_ ironisa-t-il, _certains commencent tôt._

Cette fois, les lèvres de son père s'étirèrent pour former un réel sourire.

Tommy maudit l'enfant en lui qui s'extasia devant ce spectacle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Après avoir eu la joie de recevoir un commentaire par chapitre de shinobu24, je reprends la publication de cette fic, qui trainait parce que sans com, ben je déprimais un brin. Merci shino :) !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

Tommy se mordilla la lèvre, l'immense battant de bois devant lui à la fois familier et oppressant.

La porte d'entrée du manoir Merlyn. Il ne l'avait plus traversée depuis bientôt un mois, depuis cet horrible jour où son père l'avait chassé, lui brisant une fois de plus le cœur. Et le voilà qui s'apprêtait à la pousser pour aller s'entrainer avec ce dernier.

À quel point leur famille était-elle tordue ?

Il avait manqué se défiler. Si cela n'avait été pour Laurel, il n'était pas certain qu'il serait présent en cet instant : sa petite-amie avait insisté lourdement, lui rappelant qu'il avait promis et que se rétracter sous un prétexte bidon – ou pire, simplement ne pas venir – détruirait le peu de progrès qui avait pu être accompli.

Elle avait raison, comme toujours, mais cela n'empêchait pas Tommy d'avoir peur. Peur de ce qui allait se passer, peur d'une autre dispute, peur d'être humilié, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Tout au fond de lui, Tommy demeurait ce petit garçon qui voulait rendre fier son père.

Le désormais jeune homme poussa un long soupir résigné, avant d'enfoncer la clé dans la serrure. Un minuscule objet de métal, porteur de tant de sentiments contradictoires. L'immense hall d'entrée était vide, mais il pouvait discerner le son de d'ustensiles dans la cuisine plus loin. Ces derniers moururent en même temps qu'il avançait sur le carrelage, ses pas lents alors qu'il tentait de ne pas s'enfuir.

 _-Monsieur Tommy!_

Roberta venait d'apparaitre, ses cheveux noirs rassemblés en un chignon sévère créant un contraste saisissant avec le blanc de son tablier. Tommy sentit un sourire attendri étirer ses lèvres : il avait toujours adoré leur cuisinière.

 _-Vous êtes de retour!_ s'exclama la petite femme en venant le serrer dans ses bras.

 _-Juste pour le début de soirée, Roberta_ , répondit-il gentiment, ne voulant pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

 _-Laissez-moi vous regarder ! Vous nous avez manqué ! Un mois !_

Roberta ou l'exclamation incarnée. Un puits de chaleur dans une maison glacée. La cuisinière recula d'un pas pour mieux le dévisager d'un œil critique. Tommy se laissa faire, manquant de rouler des yeux devant son expression outrageusement maternelle.

 _-Vous n'avez pas perdu tant de poids que je le craignais,_ commenta-t-elle, apparemment satisfaite. _Qui que ce soit, on a pris soin de vous._

Tommy sentit son sourire s'agrandir à la pensée de Laurel, avant qu'il ne commente, taquin :

 _-Tu es bien prompte à assumer que je ne peux pas cuisiner seul !_

Roberta lui décocha un regard pointu. Il grimaça, avant de lever les mains :

 _-J'ai appris, j'ai appris ! Pas aussi bien que toi, mais assez pour survivre !_

 _-Flatteur,_ rit-elle, avant d'ajouter, son expression sérieuse : _Monsieur Merlyn est dans sa salle d'entrainement._

La bonne humeur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, les épaules de Tommy s'affaissant alors qu'il regardait en direction de la pièce. Roberta posa une main gentille sur son bras.

 _-Tout ira bien, Tommy._

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, son sac de sport se balançant sur son épaule en même temps qu'il remontait les couloirs. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour discerner le son d'un punching-ball se faisant martyriser, la respiration profonde de son père se mêlant au bruit des coups. Il ralentit, l'appréhension se mêlant à l'intérêt et tordant ses entrailles. Enfin, la porte apparut, le battant légèrement entrouvert laissant s'échapper le son d'un entrainement intensif.

Davantage curieux qu'il ne voulait bien le reconnaître, le jeune homme glissa un œil le long de la fente : ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il découvrait la scène se déroulant devant lui. Son père avait abandonné le punching-ball pour le remplacer par un long bâton de bois, l'arme tournant avec une souplesse et rapidité terrifiantes entre ses mains et autour de son dos nu. Tommy pouvait à peine le distinguer tellement les mouvements étaient rapides, l'instrument et Malcom ne formant plus qu'un pour créer une danse hypnotique. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux, agissant davantage par réflexe que réelle pensée alors qu'il se déplaçait sur le tatami, les gestes clairement connus par cœur.

Son fils déglutit, impressionné et quelque peu mortifié devant la force et puissance qui émanait de son père. Jamais il n'avait vu une chose pareille : le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui était presque irréel, la courbe des muscles épais se tordant pour mieux ressortir à chaque mouvement.

Malcom était l'incarnation de la beauté brute.

Tommy sentit soudainement un pic de jalousie le frapper. De nouveau, ses yeux se posèrent sur le dos et les bras du plus âgé, ne pouvant que relever à quel point la musculature de son père était parfaitement équilibrée.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour remarquer les lignes blanches sur ses épaules.

Malcom se retourna au son d'un sac qui s'écrase sur le sol : il avait noté une présence depuis plusieurs minutes, mais n'en avait pas fait cas, concentré sur son travail. Si la personne voulait parler, elle le ferait.

Tommy le fixait, blême.

 _-Jésus, papa !_

En trois foulées, le jeune homme avait remonté la distance les séparant : ses mains se posèrent sur ses bras, les saisissant avec force alors qu'il le fixait, paniqué.

 _-Qu'est-ce que.. Comment .._

La peur et le chagrin faisaient trembler sa voix : Malcom n'eut pas besoin de demander ce qui le secouait autant; il se morigéna pour ne pas avoir pensé à ses cicatrices. Bien sûr que Tommy allait criser en les découvrant.

 _-Tout va bien, Tommy_ , murmura-t-il en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

Le jeune homme secoua brutalement la tête.

 _-Non, tout ne va pas bien ! Tes cicatrices ! Comment .._

Il semblait à deux doigts des larmes. Son père saisit ses mains, les serrant le plus gentiment possible, le geste bien étrange après tant d'années de ressentiment entre eux.

 _-Assied-toi,_ ordonna-t-il calmement, sa voix ne laissant place à aucune discussion.

Tommy obéit sans un mot, ses tremblements augmentant de seconde en seconde. Malcom récupéra son sac avant de venir s'asseoir en face de lui, son expression beaucoup trop calme pour le bien mental de son fils.

 _-Tu es venu,_ nota-t-il avec un minuscule sourire, sa satisfaction se mêlant à un soulagement évident.

Tommy haussa les épaules.

 _-J'avais promis._

 _-Tu aurais pu changer d'avis._

Tommy fronça les sourcils, son esprit s'éloignant un instant de l'horreur de sa découverte pour mieux écouter les mots de son père.

 _-Tu ne pensais pas que je viendrais,_ comprit-il.

Malcom haussa les épaules, la sueur luisante sur sa peau.

 _-J'espérais_ , reconnut-il, la ligne de sa bouche se faisant fine.

Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre, le dévisageant, à la recherche de la moindre ombre, la moindre trace indiquant un mensonge de sa part. Malcom semblait sincère, mais là encore, il avait été frappé dans le dos trop de fois pour réussir à y croire complètement.

 _ **Tu es insupportable, parfois, tu sais ? Tu n'as aucune raison de douter de lui cette fois ! Christ, Merlyn, si tu ne commences pas à lui faire confiance maintenant, tu n'y arriveras jamais !**_

Le visage de Laurel venait de se matérialiser devant lui, sa petite-amie le fixant avec irritation. Il déglutit, avant que son regard ne se pose de nouveau sur le dos de son père.

 _-Papa.. Ton dos.._

Malcom secoua la tête.

 _-Ce n'est rien, Tommy._

 _-Rien ?! Tu as vu son état ?_ Son fils avait hurlé, clairement hors de lui. _Ce n'est pas.. rien ! C'est horrible ! Comment .. Qui.._

Cette fois, les larmes avaient commencé à tomber. Le PDG demeura silencieux un certain temps, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait révéler au jeune homme, ce qu'il était prêt à entendre.

Damnit, ce n'était pas ainsi que ce moment devait se dérouler.

 _-Je t'ai.. parlé de Nanda Parbat._ Le regard de Tommy se fit plus intense. _Je t'ai.. dit qu'ils avaient des méthodes de guérison différentes. En dehors des chantiers battus._ Son fils hocha la tête. _C'est en partie leur méthode,_ expliqua-t-il, avant de contenir un juron devant le regard horrifié du jeune homme.

 _-Te battre ? Maltraiter les gens ?_

 _Si tu savais,_ pensa sombrement l'Archer noir. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire, bien sûr : jamais il ne pourrait raconter à son fils en quoi consistait réellement l'entrainement de Nanda Parbat.

 _-L'entrainement physique,_ répondit-il donc à la place. _Toi et Laurel pensiez que l'on nous apprend à contenir notre rage, la faire taire, mais ce n'est pas ainsi que cela fonctionne._

 _-Je ne comprends pas,_ souffla Tommy, clairement perdu.

 _-La plupart des personnes qui viennent dans cet endroit .. sont brisées. Les méthodes traditionnelles de guérison ne fonctionnent pas sur eux : ils ont besoin d'exprimer leur chagrin autrement._

 _-Quoi, en frappant un punching-ball ?_

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Malcom.

 _-Si tu veux. C'est l'idée, oui, mais poussé bien plus fort, évidemment._

 _-C'est là que.. que tu as appris à faire ça ? Le bâton,_ traduisit Tommy.

 _-Entre autre, oui,_ répliqua son père, amusé devant la timidité soudaine de son fils. _Avec beaucoup de méditation, également._

Celui-ci se mordilla les lèvres.

 _-Je dois dire.. ils ont réussi leur coup. Tu n'étais pas aussi musclé avant,_ lâcha-t-il, avant de virer cramoisi lorsque son père esquissa un sourire hautain. _Non, vraiment, je me fais honte ! Tu réalises à quel point c'est insultant de te voir comme ça ? Fort et viril et musclé et je me sens maigre comme un pou,_ grommela-t-il.

 _-Je crois me souvenir que tu as rejeté toutes mes propositions d'entrainement pendant des années,_ commenta l'intéressé, son expression se faisant moqueuse alors qu'à l'intérieur, une onde de fierté toute paternelle le secouait.

Tommy l'admirait. Son fils ne l'avait plus regardé ainsi depuis ses huit ans.

L'intéressé se renfrogna un instant, avant de secouer la tête, incapable de contenir son sourire.

 _-Peut-être bien que je vais les accepter. Entre toi et Oliver, je fais tâche. Par contre, tu peux toujours courir pour me faire méditer !_

Malcom eut un léger rire ; celui-ci augmenta devant l'expression faussement outrée du plus jeune. Celle-ci se transforma vite, néanmoins, la douleur réapparaissant alors qu'il murmurait :

 _-C'est.. c'est là-bas que.. ton dos.._

Malcom soupira, et se décida pour une demie-vérité.

 _-En partie. Je te l'ai dit, je voulais m'endurcir._

Tommy secoua précipitamment la tête.

 _-C'est horrible ! Papa, ton dos.. Tu pouvais le faire sans finir avec des cicatrices!_ s'exclama-t-il, incapable de contenir ses larmes plus longtemps. _Quel genre d'entrainement est-ce ? Un qui te marque de partout et te transforme en robot ! Ce n'est pas.._ Sa voix se brisa. _Ce n'est pas ce que maman aurait voulu._

Le silence brusque qui tomba aurait pu être coupé au couteau. La simple mention de Rebecca suffisait toujours à réveiller la tension latente qui existait entre eux. Père et fils se fixaient, deux océans de bleu se dévisageant et se défiant mutuellement de parler.

Le cœur de Malcom s'était brutalement refroidi, le visage souriant de son épouse se superposant à celui de son cadavre. Au prix d'un immense effort, il parvint à garder sa voix basse quand il répondit :

 _-Elle n'est plus là,_ _Tommy_.

 _-Parle-m'en donc ! C'est pour cela que tu te tortures ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu !_

 _-Tu ne peux pas le savoir_ , grogna son père entre ses dents serrées, l'ombre de son masque menaçant de retomber.

 _-Bien sûr que si !_ Tommy secoua la tête, son cœur au bord des lèvres. _Elle était toujours douce, et généreuse, elle détestait la violence ! Elle détesterait voir ce que tu t'es fait,_ hoqueta-t-il. _Ton dos..._

Clairement, son fils allait faire des cauchemars à ce sujet pendant longtemps. Malcom sentit sa culpabilité augmenter : il n'avait pas voulu que Tommy voit ses marques. Elles faisaient partie du passé, de son temps à Nanda Parbat, alors qu'il servait Ra's. Elles n'étaient pas sensées être aperçues.

Il avait traumatisé son fils.

 _-Tu as raison,_ souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. _Elle les détesterait. C'est pour cela .. Je ne voulais pas que tu les vois, fils,_ reconnut-il tristement. _Elles font partie de mon passé, des moments les plus noirs de ma vie. Je les accepte, car elles font partie de moi, mais tu n'as pas à les subir. Je suis désolé._

Un sanglot secoua Tommy, qui baissa la tête. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser. À quel point son père avait-il perdu l'esprit autrefois pour se laisser infliger cela? Encore une fois, il réalisa à quel point il ne le connaissait réellement pas.

 _-Tu les caches.. parce que tu as honte.. comme tu as honte de moi.._

Il n'avait pas voulu dire cela. Les mots étaient sortis seuls. Malcom se figea, sa main sur son épaule se raidissant. Le regard de Tommy était tempétueux lorsqu'il releva la tête.

 _-C'est ce que tu fais quand tu n'aimes pas quelque chose.. Tu le rejettes et tu l'enterres.. Tu le renies.. et après tu t'excuses._

 _-Tommy._

 _-Tu m'as chassé!_ hurla son fils en le repoussant. _Tu m'as chassé et maintenant tu m'invites à faire du sport avec toi !_

Quelque chose semblait s'être brisé en lui à la découverte des cicatrices : un barrage était tombé, laissant se déverser tout le chagrin et la rancœur qu'il ressentait toujours à son égard.

 _-Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu fais cela ? Me donner de faux espoirs ? Me faire croire qu'il y a une chance ? Pourquoi tu me tortures ainsi?_ cria-t-il en se relevant précipitamment, Malcom suivant immédiatement le mouvement.

 _-Je suis désolé,_ murmura ce dernier en essayant de le toucher, mais Tommy recula davantage.

 _-Tu dis cela ! Tu dis cela mais tu me mens ! Tu me manipules ! Tu me chasses et tu m'abandonnes ! Je te hais ! Tu n'étais pas là ! J'avais besoin de toi ! Tu m'as laissé seul pour aller te faire martyriser ! Je savais que tu étais malade mais pas à ce point ! Ne me touche pas!_ hurla-t-il lorsque Malcom attrapa avec précaution son poignet, seulement pour être rejeté.

 _-Tommy, calme-toi._

 _-Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire ! Tu l'as fait toute ma vie ! Tommy fais ci, Tommy fais ça, travaille à l'école, ai de bonnes notes, tais-toi, sois parfait, sois un bon petit héritier que je puisse exhiber au conseil d'administration, tu me fais honte, Tommy, je suis déçu, pourquoi fais-tu cela Tommy, tout ce que je fais pour toi, ah, tout ce que tu fais !_

Malcom sentit une pointe de peur apparaître dans son ventre : son fils était prêt de l'hystérie, ses yeux exorbités alors qu'il le fixait.

 _-Tu me parles de drogue, tu as beau jeu! Tu n'as jamais compris que tout ce que je faisais, toutes mes conneries, c'était pour avoir ton attention ! C'était le seul moyen que tu me regardes! Que j'existe! Rien ne compte en dehors de ton boulot ! Ton magnifique empire, ah! Tellement parfait et riche et propre qu'il n'y a pas de place pour un petit dispensaire ! Elle te fait honte ! Tu veux l'effacer !_

Le corps de Malcom était froid alors que chaque mot venait percer sa peau avec plus d'efficacité que n'importe quelle lame de torture.

 _Rebecca, pardonne-moi_. C'était donc ce que son fils pensait depuis des années.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à l'écouter ?

Pour une énième fois, Malcom regretta de ne pas avoir été à la place de son épouse il y a vingt ans : il n'avait aucun doute que si c'était elle qui avait survécu, jamais elle n'aurait brisé leur enfant ainsi.

Tommy était dans un état de rage et chagrin qui frôlait la folie : ses risques de se blesser augmentaient de seconde en seconde, et avec elle l'inquiétude folle de Malcom. Il fallait qu'il agisse, qu'il fasse quelque chose pour calmer son garçon, mais les mots lui manquaient. En désespoir de cause, il se rabattit donc sur une autre solution, se morigénant d'avance car devinant combien Tommy ne l'apprécierait pas.

Vif comme l'éclair, Malcom saisit le poignet du jeune homme, le retournant pour le bloquer derrière son dos. Tommy hurla et se débattit, se braquant comme un fou furieux, mais son autre poignet se retrouva coincé à son tour, la prise implacable ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de se libérer – et surtout se blesser.

 _-Lâche-moi ! Bâtard ! Lâche-moi !_

À la rage s'ajoutait à présent la panique, une panique tout aussi aveugle et dangereuse. Tommy se débattait en vain, ses mouvements de plus en plus saccadés alors qu'il tentait de l'atteindre avec ses pieds, mais Malcom était bien trop agile pour cela.

 _-Je suis désolé_ , murmura-t-il très doucement.

 _-Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi !_

 _-Tu vas te blesser._

 _-Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?_ siffla Tommy en tentant de tourner ses poignets pour se libérer, et au diable la douleur.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, son père attrapa ses poignets dans une seule main, utilisant l'autre pour saisir son épaule et le pousser en avant.

 _-Cela me fait mal,_ répliqua simplement ce dernier.

 _-Hypocrite_ !

La litanie d'insultes et attaques continua ainsi plusieurs minutes, Tommy continuant de se débattre avec violence en vain. Son fils était persévérant, il devait lui reconnaître cela : mais ce constat disparaissait derrière le chagrin qui tordait le corps de Malcom devant la fureur qui secouait le jeune homme.

Lentement, cependant, l'épuisement se fit le plus fort, chaque parcelle du corps de Tommy brisée par son combat vain. Ses mouvements se firent moins violents, le désespoir remplacé par la fatigue. Cela sembla être le signal pour son cerveau, puisque quasiment au même moment, les mots commencèrent à se bloquer dans sa gorge, remplacés par des sanglots silencieux.

Il ne réagit pas lorsque Malcom le relâcha, l'emmenant lentement vers le sol sur lequel il le posa avec précaution. Tommy s'y laissa tomber, se roulant en boule sur lui-même dans une vaine tentative de dissimuler ses pleurs. Son père s'assit à ses cotés, posant une main sur son épaule : un geste bien vain, mais le seul mouvement de réconfort qu'il savait faire en cet instant.

Il n'osait même pas envisager la réaction de Tommy s'il le prenait dans ses bras. Armageddon ne le résumerait pas.

Malcom Merlyn, PDG de Merlyn Industry, Archer noir et membre craint de la Ligue des assassins, opta donc pour la seule option qui lui restait.

S'asseoir et attendre.

* * *

 **Je ne peux même pas commencer à décrire combien écrire ce chapitre a été dur. Je ne pensais pas que cela partirait ainsi à l'époque, mais je dois dire que.. ouais, y a un niveau, là. Je crois que certains points personnels sont ressortis, ce qui m'a un peu aidé pour décrire la crise de Tommy. Pour ceux qui se demandent, oui, une crise d'hystérie ressemble exactement à cela, et non, vaut mieux pas vous toucher à ce stade.**

 **Mais c'était aussi nécessaire,parce que même si Tommy a beaucoup insulté son père jusqu'à maintenant, c'était toujours en partie contrôlé. Ici, il se retrouve dans la situation qu'a vécu son père 20 ans avant.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Le monde autour de Tommy n'était que brouillard. Le sol contre lui était dur, les tapis rudes contre sa peau alors qu'il se roulait en boule. Toute source de chaleur semblait avoir disparu, à l'exception de quelque chose sur son épaule.

Est-ce que quelqu'un le touchait ?

Tommy ne se rappelait pas être tombé.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Du mouvement. Des mains le saisissant gentiment pour le déplacer. Des jambes repliées, une main dans ses cheveux. Des murmures inaudibles. Quelque chose d'humide qui tombe sur sa joue.

Est-ce qu'il s'était évanoui ?

Le temps qui se déroule au ralenti, le son autour de lui étouffé comme sous l'eau.

Lentement, très lentement, Tommy entrouvrit ses paupières, ses yeux bouffis rendant l'action difficile. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant un ventre nu, marqué d'une ligne d'abdominaux à en faire pleurer un champion olympique.

 _-Tommy_ ?

La voix rauque de son père. Le jeune homme tressaillit, et releva des yeux perdus vers ce dernier : Malcom le fixait, des traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues. Tommy fronça les sourcils, son incompréhension augmentant de minute de minute. Il voulut se relever, mais la main de son père dans ses cheveux se déplaça immédiatement sur son épaule, l'immobilisant gentiment.

 _-Doucement .._

 _-'pa ? Qu'est-ce qui.._

 _-Tu t'es évanoui_ , murmura celui-ci, et était-ce de la culpabilité qui déformait soudainement ses traits ? _C'est ma faute.._

Le jeune homme tressaillit alors que les derniers évènements venaient se rappeler douloureusement à lui. Son cœur se tordit, la nausée le saisissant : il se redressa précipitamment, repoussant Malcom qui fronça les sourcils avant de l'attraper par l'épaule en le voyant se pencher en avant, un hoquet lui échappant.

 _-Doucement_.

Il avait perdu le contrôle. Totalement, complètement perdu le contrôle. Comment avait-il pu.. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cette rage aveugle: oh, la fureur lui était familière quand il s'agissait de son père, mais jamais il n'était tombé dans une telle crise. Sa respiration se coupa, son regard se brouillant de nouveau alors qu'il sentait quelque chose se refermer autour de sa gorge.

Il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Malcom savait reconnaître une crise d'angoisse quand il en voyait une. Il en avait fait suffisamment lui-même à une époque pour connaître les signes, et celle de Tommy était violente. Grimaçant, il le tourna vers lui, l'attirant contre son torse : signe de son immense malaise, son fils ne le repoussa pas, s'agrippant au contraire à lui en même temps qu'il essayait de retrouver le contrôle de sa respiration.

 _-Doucement .. Respire lentement. Lentement .. Voilà, comme cela. C'est bien._

Quelle ironie. Être celui qui aidait Tommy à se remettre d'une crise d'angoisse dont il était le responsable.

Lentement, très lentement, le jeune homme se détendit, jusqu'à demeurer immobile contre lui, son corps avachi sans résistance. L'abandon après le choc. Typique. Pourquoi fallait-il une crise d'ampleur planétaire pour que son fils se retrouve dans ses bras ?

 _-Je suis désolé._

Malcom haussa un sourcil. La voix de Tommy était rauque et épuisée, à peine audible contre son épaule.

 _-Tommy ?_

 _-Je vais te laisser, je.._ Malcom fronça les sourcils en voyant le jeune homme tenter de se redresser. _Tu ne me reverras plus, promis._

 _-Tommy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_ demanda-t-il, interdit.

Son fils releva des yeux rouges vers lui.

 _-Je pars,_ répondit-il simplement, comme si c'était une évidence.

Est-ce que le garçon s'était frappé la tête ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais alors, pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Cela ne faisait aucun sens.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tommy, tu me fais peur,_ murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme le fixa, interdit.

 _-Tu veux que je reste ?_

 _-Évidemment !_

 _-Mais j'ai.._ Sa voix se brisa. _Après.. Après ce que j'ai dit.._ Il baissa la tête. _Je .. Laisse-moi juste partir._

Oh. C'était pourtant si évident. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris plus tôt ?

 _-Tommy_ … Malcom secoua la tête. _Tu viens de me faire la peur de ma vie. Ce que tu m'as dit n'a aucune importance comparé à ton état. J'ai cru.._ Il soupira. Pourquoi tout était-il si compliqué entre eux ? _Tommy, tu t'es évanoui. À cause de moi,_ articula-t-il lentement. _Parce que je t'ai mis dans cet état. Je ne suis pas en colère, pas contre toi en tout cas._ Il se frotta le visage, soudainement très las. _Oui, tu m'as fait mal. Mais je dois dire.. je le mérite._ Il plissa les lèvres, son expression se durcissant. _Si quelqu'un d'autre accusait son père d'un dixième de ce que tu as dit.. Je pense que je serai le premier à aller le tuer._

Le silence retomba, lourd, pesant. La voix de Tommy était faible quand il souffla :

 _-Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de mon père ?_

Malcom roula des yeux. Autant pour se forcer à exprimer ses pensées.

 _-Ne me fais pas regretter mes mots._

 _-Tu .. Je suis désolé,_ souffla Tommy, son expression misérable. _Non, ne_ .. ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant son père ouvrir la bouche. _J'aurai pu.. J'aurai pu te blesser.. Te frapper... J'ai totalement perdu la boule !_

Il semblait terrifié à cette idée : Malcom contint à grand-peine sa réplique comme quoi il n'aurait jamais pu le toucher. C'était exactement ce type de commentaire qui avait creusé le fossé entre lui et son fils. Tommy était réellement effrayé à l'idée de le blesser : malgré toute sa haine, il continuait à s'inquiéter pour lui.

Malcom trouva l'idée apaisante.

Ce fut cette pensée qui étira un sourire sur ses lèvres, et le poussa à laisser tomber une autre de ses barrières et venir poser une main sur la joue de Tommy. Ce dernier se tendit, s'attendant clairement à un tout autre type de contact.

 _-Je vais bien, fils. Tout va bien,_ murmura-t-il, utilisant des mots qu'il n'avait pas employés depuis deux décennies. _Je ne suis pas en colère._

Les épaules de Tommy s'affalèrent en même temps qu'il baissait la tête. Vingt ans et ces mots avaient toujours le même effet sur lui. Malcom sentit une onde d'apaisement le saisir en voyant sa réaction : il avait réussi à trouver les bons mots.

Peut-être existait-il une once d'espoir pour lui.

Le PDG fronça les sourcils en voyant son fils commencer à se redresser.

 _-Doucement. Tu viens de faire un malaise après une crise terrible, tu es fragile._

 _-Je vais bien,_ marmonna Tommy, s'attirant un regard sévère.

L'instant d'après, il se laissait retomber, une once d'irritation se mêlant à son épuisement devant le constat de sa faiblesse. Comment un simple regard pouvait-il le faire réagir de cette manière ? Il n'était plus un enfant, bordel, il avait vingt-huit ans !

Un soupir las lui échappa. Il était si fatigué : son corps semblait vidé de toute énergie, son cerveau à l'arrêt. C'était donc ce que l'on ressentait après une crise comme il en avait fait. Hu. Il allait éviter de renouveler l'expérience.

Le jeune homme ne nota l'absence de son père que lorsque ce dernier réapparut devant lui, armé d'une bouteille qu'il plaça fermement dans sa main.

 _-Bois._ Tommy fixa la boisson, haussant un sourcil en une question silencieuse. _C'est un concentré de vitamines,_ expliqua Malcom. _Cela va t'aider à te remettre._

Tommy haussa les épaules, avant de commencer à boire : ses mains tremblaient toujours, cependant, et la bouteille lui échappa, le liquide coulant le long de ses joues et de sa gorge.

 _-Merde_ !

Malcom avait senti venir l'accident, néanmoins, lui permettant d'appliquer une serviette dans le cou de son fils avant qu'il ne reprenne la bouteille, l'aidant à boire. Tommy grimaça, hésitant entre l'humiliation ou la reconnaissance. Son père lui décocha un de ces regards dont il avait le secret, lui faisant comprendre de demeurer silencieux.

 _-Autant pour l'entrainement,_ grommela-t-il.

Malcom haussa les épaules.

 _-On aura d'autres moments._

Tommy détourna le regard : il se sentait toujours horriblement mal, et pas seulement à cause des restes de son malaise. Ce qu'il avait dit.. Il en avait pensé chaque mot, mais cela avait été si violent. Il n'avait jamais voulu le dire de cette manière. Une part de lui était soulagée que toute sa hargne ait pu sortir librement, le laissant étrangement apaisé, mais une autre culpabilisait.

 _-Je ne voulais pas.. Je n'aurai pas dû dire cela,_ murmura-t-il finalement.

Un autre haussement d'épaules.

 _-Tu le pensais._

Son père affectait peut-être de ne pas être touché par ses paroles, mais Tommy le connaissait – paradoxalement – suffisamment pour savoir lire les signes. Le tressautement de ses joues, un tic nerveux dans le coin de son œil, la manière dont il jouait avec ses doigts.. Autant de gestes qui trahissaient sa tristesse.

 _Félicitation, Merlyn, tu as frappé droit dans la cible._

Mais alors, pourquoi n'en ressentait-il aucune joie ?

 _-Sans aucun doute,_ marmonna-t-il. _Mais la façon dont je l'ai dit.. C'était violent,_ soupira-t-il.

 _-Pas plus violent que ce que tu as vécu._

 _-Papa .._

 _-Tommy._ Son père le fixa de ce regard bleu trop puissant. _Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je n'ai pas été le père dont tu avais besoin. C'est comme ça. Il n'y a rien à redire là-dessus. Je dois me faire à cette idée seul._ Il leva la main en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. _Plus tard ? Je ne peux pas en parler. Pas maintenant. S'il te plait._

La bouche de Tommy se referma seule, avant qu'il n'hoche lentement la tête. Un soulagement évident apparut dans les prunelles bleues du plus âgé. À la recherche désespérée d'un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère, le jeune homme indiqua la bouteille du menton.

 _-Il y a quoi dedans ? C'est miraculeux, je me sens déjà mieux !_

Son père saisit la balle au bond.

 _-Un concentré de vitamines en tout genre, beaucoup qui ne viennent pas d'Amérique._

 _-Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvée ?_

L'ombre d'un sourire éclaira les lèvres de Malcom.

 _-En Asie._

 _-Un voyage ?_

 _-On va dire cela._

Sentant qu'il n'en obtiendrait pas davantage, Tommy n'insista pas, préférant jeter la serviette qu'il avait employée sur son père.

 _-Va te laver ! Tu empestes la sueur._

Le sourcil de Malcom se haussa d'un demi-millimètre, avant qu'il ne demande d'une voix plate :

 _-Impliques-tu que je pues ?_

Tommy ne put contenir un ricanement. Dieu, comment pouvait-il ainsi passer d'une émotion à une autre ? Un frisson le secoua soudainement, ses mains recommençant à trembler. Il sursauta lorsque Malcom les saisit soudainement, les tenant fermement en même temps qu'il l'aidait à se lever.

 _-Douche. Maintenant. Et ensuite tu vas dormir._ Un regard sévère coupa court à toute protestation. _Je suis familier de ce genre de crise, Tommy. Pour une fois dans ta vie, écoute-moi._

Trop fatigué pour protester davantage, le jeune homme se laissa entrainer, son esprit épuisé se demandant avec absence à quel moment il avait commencé à faire confiance à son père.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

Le manoir était atrocement silencieux autour de Tommy, le son de ses pas résonnant presque comme un cri alors qu'il descendait les marches de l'escalier principal. Il ne pouvait même pas commencer à décrire à quel point il était étrange de se retrouver de nouveau dans cet endroit : tant de souvenirs amers y étaient reliés, les fêtes et rires disparaissant derrière les cris et l'absence froide de son père.

Il avait l'impression de se retrouver en terrain miné.

Malcom était accoudé contre le comptoir de la cuisine quand Tommy entra, les restes d'un repas abandonné dans l'évier. Ce fut cet instant que choisit l'estomac du jeune homme pour se réveiller : entre la douche interminable et la sieste allongée, trois heures devaient bien s'être écoulées depuis qu'il avait vu Malcom, et une demie-journée depuis son dernier repas.

Son père haussa un sourcil, avant d'esquisser un sourire narquois. Tommy roula des yeux, et se dirigea vers le frigo, pour être interrompu par la voix du plus âgé :

 _-Il reste du riz cantonais._ Tommy lui décocha un regard blanc. _Tu es capable d'allumer le gaz pour le réchauffer ou je dois le faire pour toi ?_

 _-Tu sais cuisiner?_ ironisa son fils, lui renvoyant l'attaque.

Malcom le fixa avec un dédain complètement merlynien.

 _-Je n'ai pas grandi avec des serviteurs; tu apprendras que je suis parfaitement capable de préparer un repas plus que convenable._

Tommy se mordilla la lèvre, avant de jeter un regard vers le plat où attendait sagement du riz à l'apparence plus qu'appétissante.

Oh, damn.

Le sourire narquois de Malcom s'intensifia alors que son fils faisait réchauffer son repas.

 _-J'ai appelé Laurel._

Le sursaut du jeune homme ne fit qu'augmenter son amusement.

 _-Tu as quoi ?_

 _-Il est tard, tu n'es pas rentré, tu ne réponds pas à tes appels.. Je l'ai appelé avant qu'elle ne lance une traque sauvage._

Hu. Bien pensé.

 _-Et ?_

 _-Elle a menacé de m'arracher les yeux si tu ne reviens pas en parfait état demain matin, première heure_ , répliqua simplement son père.

Le plus jeune des Merlyn ne put contenir sa propre version de sourire narquois, beaucoup plus proche de celle de son paternel qu'il ne le pensait.

 _-C'est tout à fait elle._

 _-Tu veux la rappeler ?_

 _-Tu rigoles ? Pour subir un interrogatoire ? Ah! Fille de flic et avocate, tu peux m'enterrer direct!_ ironisa Tommy en servant le riz dans son assiette, avant de l'entamer avec férocité.

Le silence retomba, de manière relativement confortable somme toute après les derniers évènements. De manière tacite, les deux hommes décidèrent de ne pas en parler, pas tout de suite, en tout cas, chacun désirant simplement profiter du moment présent.

 _-Comment avancent les travaux de la boite de nuit ?_ demanda finalement Malcom lorsque l'absence de bruit commença à se faire pesante.

Il aurait pu passer la soirée à regarder son fils manger, mais il n'était pas certain que ce dernier comprendrait ses motivations.

L'intéressé s'étouffa dans son verre d'eau, avant de lui décocher un regard ahuri.

 _-ça t'intéresse ?_

Malcom se raidit.

 _-Si tu ne veux pas en parler.._

 _-Si, si ! C'est juste.._ Tommy détourna le regard. _Je ne pensais pas que cela t'intéressait,_ reconnut-il tristement.

 _-Tommy .. Tout ce que tu fais m'intéresse, tant que les mots 'police', 'cellule' et 'fille enceinte' n'y sont pas liés._

Un grognement sonore.

 _-Oh, il fallait vraiment que tu reparles de cela ?_

 _-Une simple explication,_ ironisa son père, avant de lui décocher ce regard intense qui lui était si caractéristique.

Son fils roula des yeux, se demandant s'il devrait lui répondre, mais tout désir de combat semblait avoir actuellement fui son corps. Le typhon qui avait explosé dans la salle de sport l'avait laissé émotionnellement épuisé, et prêt à davantage de concessions qu'il n'en accorderait en temps ordinaire.

Un minuscule sourire étira ses lèvres.

 _-C'est génial,_ reconnut-il. _C'est plein de boulot, ça m'irrite la moitié du temps, et je pense que je vais passer des chefs de chantier par la fenêtre, mais j'adore cela,_ admit-il, son sourire augmentant alors qu'il repensait à son travail.

Malcom sentit un nouveau sourire narquois faire son apparition sur ses lèvres.

 _-Maintenant, tu sais ce que je ressens au quotidien._

 _-J'ai dû en changer plusieurs fois déjà,_ soupira le jeune homme. _Les ouvriers sont plus que qualifiés, mais on dirait que leurs chefs.. je ne sais pas où ils les trouvent, mais ils semblent davantage portés sur la bouteille et le boulot de crasse que quelque chose de correct. Le dernier m'a l'air bon, encore heureux, après l'incendie.._

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent en même temps que le sourire de son père disparaissait à ce souvenir.

 _-On a fait des sourires devant les journalistes, mais papa, il faut tout reprendre, un mois de travaux pour rien !_ Il se laissa tomber la tête entre les mains _. Encore heureux qu'on n'avait pas tellement avancé.. Tout est détruit, il y a des endroits qui tiennent à peine debout.._

Malcom se sentit compatir. Voir son travail et des heures d'investissement détruits faisait partie de ses pires cauchemars. Il était agréable, cependant, de voir le changement évident apparu en son fils.

 _-Est-ce qu'Oliver est au courant ?_

 _-De l'étendue des dégâts ? Je ne crois pas qu'il les réalise, il a ironisé qu'au vu de l'état du hangar, on allait juste tout recommencer une nouvelle fois._ La ligne des lèvres de son fils se durcit. _Je m'en moque, il me fait confiance pour mener le chantier et c'est ce que je vais faire, même si je dois descendre d'autres contremaitres !_ Il haussa un sourcil irrité devant le sourire soudain flamboyant de Malcom. _Quoi_ ?

 _-Cette flamme dans tes yeux, cette rage de te battre pour ce que tu estimes juste.. Tu m'es bien plus semblable que beaucoup ne pourraient le penser._

Tommy sentit ses joues s'enflammer en même temps que son cou : était-ce un compliment ? Ce n'était pas possible, il n'en avait pas reçu depuis des années – son père semblait avoir fait une règle d'or de lui faire comprendre que rien de ce qu'il faisait n'était assez pour lui. Il déglutit, et détourna la tête en une vaine tentative de dissimuler combien ses yeux le brûlaient.

Maudites peurs, maudits démons, maudits doutes, maudite envie de plaire à tout prix.

Malcom contint un soupir : le manque affectif de Tommy était terrifiant. Comment lui expliquer qu'il avait pensé bien faire en tentant de l'endurcir ? Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait revoir une crise comme celle à laquelle il avait assistée dans la salle d'entrainement. Plutôt que de demeurer sur ce terrain glissant, il choisit donc de revenir au sujet originel de leur conversation :

 _-Continue à agir ainsi et la boite de nuit sera terminée d'ici quelques mois._ Une tentative comme une autre de le rassurer et l'encourager. _Tu n'as pas tort, cependant: l'incendie était clairement affolant._

Son fils lui jeta un regard de biais, avant de marmonner :

 _-Au moins, il n'y a pas eu de morts. L'archer_.. Il secoua la tête. _Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce type. C'est un tueur, mais il a sauvé la vie de ce pompier.. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé sans lui. Laurel …_ Sa voix se brisa. _Elle et Oliver étaient avec le pompier quand ce fou est arrivé. Ils auraient pu mourir !_

 _-Toi aussi,_ nota très doucement son père.

Tommy ne répondit pas, l'impression de retomber dans une réalité parallèle augmentant de seconde en seconde. La voix de Malcom était tendue à l'extrême alors qu'il répétait:

 _-Toi aussi .. J'aurai pu te perdre, encore sans être là, et encore dans les Glades ! Ce quartier est pourri dans la moelle, Tommy. Ces contremaitres dont tu te plains ? Ils sont habitués à être payés au noir pour que le chantier avance. Tu n'es pas en sécurité là-bas._

 _-Papa .._

 _-Non,_ grogna Malcom en le pointant du doigt. _Tu veux travailler là-bas ? Tu apprends à te défendre, et je ne parle pas d'un petit cours d'auto-défense gentillet. Tu vas venir avec moi._

 _-Toi?_ répéta son fils en le dévisageant, clairement incrédule.

Le regard de son père se fit profondément irrité.

 _-Je suis un homme d'affaires richissime, Tommy, tu penses que je n'ai pas appris à me protéger ? Je ne te demande pas de toucher à une arme, mais de pouvoir suffisamment assurer ta sécurité pour te permettre de rentrer en vie le soir !_

Il avait haussé le ton, une peur noire évidente dans ses yeux alors qu'il le fixait, la jointure de ses poings commençant à virer au blanc tellement il les serrait fort. Tommy se mordilla la lèvre, le fantôme de sa mère soudainement lourd entre eux.

La demande de Malcom était complètement justifiée.

La pensée qu'il ait dû apprendre à se battre pour protéger sa vie, néanmoins, était effrayante : le jeune homme n'était pas naïf, il se doutait que son travail n'était pas de tout repos, mais au point de se faire des ennemis si dangereux qu'il lui faille savoir se défendre? Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il recevait des menaces? Peut-être de mort? Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il? Est-ce que le fossé entre eux était si profond pour qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte ?

Tommy déglutit.

 _\- Ok,_ souffla-t-il.

Son père se relaxa immédiatement. Son fils plissa les yeux en même temps qu'une pensée lui revenait à l'esprit.

 _-Mais à une condition._ Malcom haussa un sourcil. _Tu ne touches pas à sa clinique._

Un silence soudain. Les yeux du veuf se rétrécirent pour ne plus former que deux petites fentes bleues identiques à celle d'un serpent. Tommy tint son regard, déterminé à ne pas reculer. C'était sa limite. Une concession contre une autre. Il ne tergiverserait pas dessus.

 _-Tu ne peux pas me demander cela,_ siffla finalement son père.

 _-Un échange contre un autre,_ répliqua Tommy. _Tu es financier, tu sais comment cela fonctionne._

 _-C'est à cause de cette clinique qu'elle est morte!_ gronda Malcom.

 _-C'était toute sa vie_ , répondit très – trop – calmement le jeune homme. _Si tu tiens réellement à moi, si tu veux vraiment qu'on se retrouve, tu feras cela pour moi._

Le silence retomba, l'affrontement visuel continuant jusqu'à en devenir insoutenable. Les lèvres de Tommy se plissèrent en une ligne identique à celle de son père.

 _-J'aurai dû le savoir. Tu ne changeras pas._

Sans un mot, il se leva, son corps rigide alors qu'il lui tournait le dos pour se diriger vers la porte. Malcom le regarda faire en silence, son cerveau lui hurlant de se lever, parler, crier, réagir, n'importe quoi, mais tout ce qu'il put faire fut voir son fils disparaître, et avec lui tout espoir de réconciliation.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

 _-C'est ce que je veux._

Tommy tressaillit en voyant son père apparaître à la porte de son ancienne chambre : instinctivement, il s'était réfugié dans celle-ci, le tourbillon émotionnel dans lequel il était tombé après leur dispute le laissant incapable de reprendre la route en toute sécurité. Et Laurel le tuerait si jamais il avait un accident.

Et Oliver.

Et Thea.

Et encore Laurel.

Sa petite-amie était une walkyrie.

Lui n'était qu'un naïf.

Il serra les dents, déterminé à ignorer Malcom : il lui avait donné une chance de montrer que ses mots n'étaient pas que paroles, qu'il désirait réellement rétablir la confiance entre eux, et l'homme avait rejeté sa demande.

Ce dernier s'avança lentement, son malaise augmentant de seconde en seconde. Assis sur son lit, son fils fixait son smartphone, son corps se raidissant un peu plus à chacun de ses pas. Il fallait qu'il ferme la distance entre eux, cependant, et pas simplement la physique. Il fallait qu'il s'explique, pour que Tommy comprenne.

 _-Je veux.._

Dieu, pourquoi les mots étaient-ils si difficiles ? Lui qui tenait des conseils d'administration par un simple regard se retrouvait incapable de s'exprimer. Sa voix était très basse quand il murmura :

 _-Je veux.. je veux qu'on se retrouve, Tommy. Je le pensais, j'étais._. _j'étais sincère. Je suis prêt.. à tant.. mais Tommy._. Sa voix se brisa alors qu'il s'accroupissait à coté de son lit. _Cette clinique.. Je ne peux pas.. Je ne supporte plus de la voir.. C'est.. elle, dans toute sa splendeur .. Et elle.. elle n'est plus là, et voir cet endroit, cela me rend malade,_ admit-il très bas, ses yeux le brûlant alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Malcom Merlyn ne s'effondrait pas. Malcom Merlyn était plus fort que la douleur. Il avait passé les vingt dernières années à enfermer soigneusement celle-ci dans un coin de son cerveau, la transformant en arme pour sa vengeance.

Et voilà que son fils, avec qui il tentait désespéramment de se reconnecter, son fils lui demandait sans le savoir d'en abandonner une partie.

Il ne pouvait pas. C'était trop dur. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus perdre sa seule chance de retrouver le jeune homme.

Le dit jeune homme le fixait de son regard impénétrable, cherchant visiblement à savoir s'il lui balançait des couleuvres.

 _-Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, Tommy... Parce que, Dieu me pardonne, je n'en ai aucune idée,_ admit-il, son chagrin évident.

Un long silence.

 _-Tu n'en as gardé que les mauvais souvenirs._

Malcom fronça les sourcils : de quoi parlait-il ? Tommy soupira : parfois, son père pouvait être tellement lent d'esprit.

 _-Maman,_ explicita-t-il tristement. _Tu n'en as gardé que les mauvais souvenirs. Je viens seulement de le comprendre._

 _-Tu .._

 _-Tu ne le vois pas, hein ? Tu as passé tellement de temps à la pleurer et haïr les Glades que tu en as oublié qui elle était réellement. Ce n'est pas la trahir que se souvenir d'elle, papa._

 _-Je me souviens d'elle!_ s'outra Malcom.

 _-Non,_ s'opposa très doucement Tommy. _Tu te souviens d'elle qui meurt._ Le cœur de Malcom explosa de nouveau en mille morceaux. _Et son sourire ? Sa voix ? Ses gâteaux au chocolat immangeables ? Son horreur des abeilles ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de cela, papa?_ demanda-t-il tristement.

Le monde autour de Malcom se mit à tourner brutalement. Sa gorge se serra en même temps que sa respiration se coupait. Autour de lui, tout n'était que fumée.

Il ne se souvenait pas.

Tout ce qui lui restait était ses messages désespérés.

Comment ne pouvait-il pas se souvenir ?

Il l'avait trahie une nouvelle fois.

Des mains sur son visage, une voix qui l'appelle, terrifiée. Malcom émergea en sursautant, sa respiration paniquée en même temps que ses réflexes prenaient le dessus et qu'il saisissait brutalement les poignets de la personne le touchant.

Un cri de douleur.

Tommy.

Il avait blessé Tommy.

Sa vision s'éclaircit instantanément, les yeux blessés de son fils remplaçant le brouillard.

 _-Tommy ? Merde ! Tommy, je suis désolé,_ s'exclama-t-il, paniqué, avant de le relâcher précipitamment.

 _-Bordel, tu as une de ces poignes,_ grogna le jeune homme. _J'avais oublié ça,_ pesta-t-il en les frottant, mais la douleur ne partait pas, empirant même alors qu'elle se mêlait à des souvenirs de disputes mouvementées entre son jeune lui et un père furieux.

Ce dernier le fixait, horrifié. Il avait blessé son fils. L'idée ne parvenait pas à intégrer son cerveau. Tommy fronça les sourcils en le voyant se lever brutalement, avant de s'enfuir de la chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ? Est-ce que son père avait définitivement perdu la boule ?

Celui-ci réapparut quelques instants plus tard, armé d'une petite boite de bois ornée de symboles dorés que Tommy ne reconnut pas. Elle semblait très ancienne, les couleurs patinées disparaissant par endroit. Malcom l'ouvrit avec précaution sur le sol, en sortant une fiole dont il retira le bouchon, avant de faire couler quelques gouttes sur ses doigts.

 _-Donne-les-moi,_ murmura-t-il.

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _-Donne-les-moi_ , répéta Malcom, toujours sans le fixer.

L'homme semblait à deux doigts de la césure mentale. Quelque peu effrayé, Tommy obéit, lui tendant l'un de ses poignets : son père le saisit avec une douceur qu'il n'avait plus montrée depuis deux décennies, avant de commencer à … le masser.

Tommy siffla en sentant l'huile pénétrer sa peau, la chaleur envahissant la zone blessée et faisant disparaître presque immédiatement la douleur. Il ne put contenir un grognement de plaisir, frissonnant sous les mains expérimentées.

 _-Oh la vache.. Qu'est-ce que.. Où.._

 _-Nanda Parbat,_ répondit simplement Malcom, les yeux rivés sur son poignet.

Tommy ouvrit des yeux énormes. Son père continua à le masser plusieurs minutes, avant de recommencer avec le second poignet. Quand il recula finalement, toute douleur présente, passée et future avait totalement disparu, la douce odeur d'huile envahissant la chambre.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, avant de tourner la tête vers Malcom, occupé à ranger ses flacons : seule la ligne légèrement tremblante de ses épaules indiquait sa détresse intérieure.

 _-Papa ? Hé, regarde-moi,_ insista-t-il en tendant la main vers lui, avant de stopper instinctivement.

Le geste n'échappa pas à Malcom, dont l'expression se rembrunit un peu plus. Tommy contint un soupir : il savait déjà ce qu'il allait se passer s'il n'intervenait pas.

 _-Papa. Assied-toi._

Celui-ci hésita, sa réticence visible alors qu'il obéissait. Avec lenteur, Tommy posa sa main sur son bras.

 _-C'est ok, papa. C'est ma faute. Tu fais une crise de panique et je te touche, je l'ai cherché._

 _-Je t'ai blessé,_ répliqua Malcom, sa voix misérable.

Il avait perdu le contrôle, encore. Il semblait que tous deux n'arrêtaient pas de le faire ces derniers temps. Son fils haussa les épaules.

 _-Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Et tu m'as soigné,_ rappela-t-il avec un sourire.

 _-Tu ne comprends pas. Tu es mon fils. Et je t'ai blessé,_ murmura son père.

 _-Malgré ce que tu essayes de faire croire à la Terre entière, tu n'es pas un dieu,_ commenta doctement Tommy. _Ça va ? Tu m'as fait peur, tu tremblais sans contrôle,_ s'inquiéta-t-il.

Les épaules du plus âgé s'affaissèrent.

 _-Je ne me souviens pas_ , admit-il, sa honte évidente.

Tommy soupira.

 _-C'est ce que j'ai cru deviner._

 _-Comment je peux.._ Son père se passa les mains sur le visage. _Comment j'ai pu oublier_?souffla-t-il, horrifié, alors que cette évidence s'imprégnait davantage en lui de seconde en seconde.

 _-C'est ok, papa.. Je t'aiderai à te souvenir,_ répondit Tommy en serrant son bras. _Mais ce n'est pas en détruisant ce qu'elle a fait que tu y parviendras._

 _-Peut-être.. Je ne sais pas.. Je ne sais plus,_ murmura Malcom en se passant de nouveau la main sur le visage. _Comment .. Comment ai-je pu t'attaquer?_ souffla-t-il.

 _-Papa, c'est bon_ , insista Tommy.

Son père le fixa, choqué.

 _-Non, ce n'est pas bon ! Je n'ai pas.. Je ne perds pas le contrôle. Plus depuis.._ Il s'interrompit, avant de finalement admettre devant le regard insistant de son fils : _Plus depuis Nanda Parbat._

 _-Là où tu es allé?_ répéta ce dernier. _C'est là que tu as trouvé ces herbes, aussi ? Elles sont magiques !_

 _-Elles le sont, oui,_ confirma Malcom avec un sourire doux-amer, avant de secouer la tête. _Ils m'ont appris à contrôler mes crises,_ expliqua-t-il finalement en soupirant. _Tu parlais de robot, mais ce n'est pas ce dont il s'agit. Grâce à eux, j'ai pu retrouver le contrôle. Pas seulement de mes émotions, mais de mon esprit._

 _-C'est de cela dont tu parlais quand tu disais que tu voulais me protéger de toi ? Tu .. tu avais des crises comme celle-là ? Comme .. la mienne tout à l'heure?_ marmonna Tommy, honteux à ce souvenir.

Malcom hocha la tête.

 _-Pires, bien pires. J'ai .. détruit beaucoup de choses. Mes … cicatrices_ – Tommy tressaillit à ce mot- _certaines datent d'avant mon voyage là-bas,_ admit-il sans le regarder.

Le jeune homme prit quelques instants pour avaler ce nouveau lot d'informations, et tout ce qu'elles sous-entendaient. Il déglutit, avant de marmonner :

 _-Je me suis.. fait très peur, tout à l'heure. Je ne veux plus jamais que ça arrive. Tu crois que tu pourrais me montrer ? Je … Je suis toujours en colère, ne pense pas que c'est terminé, mais_ – il secoua précipitamment la tête – _je ne veux plus que cela sorte ainsi. J'aurai pu te blesser, et je me fiche de ce que tu penses, je n'y survivrai pas si un jour je pète un câble et je te frappe._

Un minuscule sourire étira les lèvres de Malcom.

 _-Tu es le bienvenue, fils._

 _-Ne m'appelle pas comme cela, on va croire qu'il te reste un semblant d'affection,_ répliqua l'intéressé.

Il s'agissait davantage d'une taquinerie cynique que de la méchanceté réelle, cependant, et la lueur qui éclaira les yeux de Malcom confirma que ce dernier ne l'avait pas mal prise.

Tous deux étaient bien plus semblables qu'ils ne voudraient jamais l'admettre à voix haute. Peut-être n'en avaient-ils pas besoin, cependant : parfois, la meilleure communication demeurait les échanges silencieux. À ce petit jeu, père et fils excellaient.

Malcom hésita, avant de poser sa main sur celle de Tommy, lui rendant la pression.

 _-Bonne nuit, Tommy. Ne me cherche pas demain matin, je serai parti depuis longtemps._

 _-Comme toujours,_ grommela ce dernier, son expression se faisant blasée. _Bonne nuit._

Malcom hésita un instant avant de sauter à l'eau.

 _-Je suis pris demain midi, mais je peux passer chez toi, vers 18h, si tu veux ? Si Laurel est d'accord, évidemment._

Tommy l'étudia un instant, avant d'hocher lentement la tête. L'esprit bien plus satisfait qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps malgré la tempête émotionnelle dans laquelle il était tombé et tournait toujours, Malcom se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

 _-Papa._

Celui-ci se retourna, un sourcil haussé.

 _-Merci._

Il fronça les sourcils.

 _-Pourquoi_ ?

L'expression de son fils était indéchiffrable.

 _-Être là._

Sans un mot de plus, il lui tourna le dos, coupant effectivement court à la conversation. Malcom sourit, les derniers doutes disparaissant quant à la décision qu'il devait prendre.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

Tommy s'accorda un sourire fier : autour de lui, les ouvriers s'activaient, véritable petite ruche fourmillant d'une activité continue. Lentement, mais surement, l'ancienne usine de Robert Queen se transformait.

L'isolation thermique et phonique des murs serait bientôt terminée, permettant le changement nécessaire des fenêtres et portes et la pose des cloisons. Là où n'existait pour le moment qu'un sol humide et froid serait dans quelques temps installé le revêtement argenté qui constituerait la piste de danse. Bar, tables, bureau privé, boules de disco et parking hautement sécurisé suivraient.

Tommy et Oliver avaient vu grand.

Encore un peu de patience et leur rêve deviendrait réalité.

Au milieu de la poussière et des cris, alors que les grues s'activaient et des insultes plus ou moins cordiales étaient échangées, Tommy se sentait chez lui.

Ses amis s'évanouiraient s'il le leur avouait, il en était certain. Ou du moins la version d'avant le naufrage. Avant le procès. Les deux tournants de la vie des jeunes Queen. Ses amis actuels riraient probablement très fort, et lui pourriraient sa soirée en lui rappelant son ancienne immaturité.

Laurel secouerait la tête, avant de lui rappeler qu'elle avait toujours su qu'il était destiné à autre chose que la bière et les excès de vitesse.

Tommy roula des yeux à cette pensée : son ancien lui était tellement vaniteux et égoïste. Jamais il n'aurait pu envisager de travailler pour vivre, encore moins de se salir les mains sur un des plus gros chantiers de la ville.

Ce type méritait tellement un coup de pied au cu.

C'était le cas de beaucoup de monde autour de lui, réalisa-t-il en même temps qu'il écoutait le chef de chantier lui expliquer les dernières avancées. Il hocha la tête, satisfait, avant de froncer les sourcils en sentant son portable vibrer.

Son expression changea immédiatement quand il aperçut la photo de la personne sur son fond d'écran.

 _-Speedy ! Tu as réussi à t'échapper ? Je croyais que les travailleurs sociaux étaient des esclaves !_

 _-C'est Thea, et tout le monde a droit à une pause_ , répondit celle-ci, son ton cinglant ne dissimulant en rien son amusement. _Même tes ouvriers, tu sais !_

 _-Il n'est que 10h30, personne ne songe à s'arrêter ici_ , répliqua Tommy. _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?_ Un silence soudain. _Thea ?_

 _-Rien.. Je voulais juste_.. Il haussa un sourcil en l'entendant bafouiller. _Je voulais m'excuser._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Sérieusement ? Ton père?_ marmonna-t-elle, et il pouvait la voir d'ici se frotter le visage.

Oh. Oui. Exact. Avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé, il en avait oublié l'incident, mais pas Thea, apparemment.

 _-C'est bon, Speedy,_ essaya-t-il de la rassurer. _Il ne t'en veut pas, tu sais._

 _-Tu crois ? Et toi?_ s'inquiéta-t-elle.

 _-Tu me dois un pack entier de bières, mais j'ai survécu,_ répliqua-t-il avec humour. _Non, vraiment, Thea, c'est bon. Ce n'est pas comme si mon père est un exemple de franchise._

 _-Mmm.. Merci … Il m'a mis un vent, tu sais. Personne n'a jamais réussi à me faire la morale comme lui, même Walter,_ précisa-t-elle, sa voix se faisant triste au souvenir de son beau-père disparu.

 _-Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris?_ ironisa Tommy, le souvenir de toutes les fois où lui et son père s'étaient battus après une énième connerie de sa part lui remontant facilement à l'esprit.

 _-Il avait raison, tu sais.. Pour la drogue. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai apprécié la honte qu'il m'a collée, mais il avait raison,_ soupira la jeune fille.

 _-Laisse-moi une minute pour intégrer cette information. Tu as enfin compris que c'est de la merde?_

 _-La ferme, Merlyn ! Tu es mal placé pour juger !_

 _-C'est justement parce que je connais que je suis bien placé,_ répliqua-t-il amèrement, le chantier autour de lui oublié. _Sérieusement, Thea, je me suis battu plein de fois sur le sujet avec toi, et tu n'en avais rien à faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?_

Celle-ci soupira, se repassant effectivement la main sur le visage.

 _-C'est.. compliqué. Je ne sais pas si.._

Elle se mordilla la lèvre.

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Ça ne risque pas de te plaire,_ avoua-t-elle.

 _-Ça ne me changera guère, balance_ , grommela-t-il.

Thea demeura silencieuse un certain temps, avant de finalement se lancer à l'eau.

 _-La façon dont il en parlait.. Je me suis demandée s'il n'y avait pas touché._

Tommy fronça les sourcils.

 _-Vraiment ?_

 _-Oui ! C'est .. Désolée, c'est ton père, mais .. Non, Tommy, désolée, il savait de quoi il parlait. Comment il la décrivait, c'est exactement comme cela que je me sentais quand j'en prenais. Ça ne s'invente pas._ Le silence qui suivit fut tellement long que la brunette commença à se tordre sur son siège. _Allo ? Si tu me hais, dis-le, mais ne me fais pas flipper !_

Son ami sursauta : il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était tombé dans ses pensées. Cela aurait dû être un choc, mais la vérité était qu'après tout ce à quoi il avait assisté – les marques sur le dos de son père, ses crises, sa souffrance, ses aveux, _et bon Dieu ses marques dans son dos –_ la confession de Thea apparaissait comme une évidence.

Une évidence qu'il se serait largement passé de connaître.

Tommy goûta avec amertume ce paradoxe. Lui qui avait passé les vingt dernières années à tenter de comprendre et connaître son père avait pris conscience récemment de la noirceur des secrets de ce dernier. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré leur échange tumultueux de la veille, la nouvelle crise de Malcom révélant une série d'informations bien plus compliquées à gérer qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Un soupir lui échappa : leur vie était tellement tordue. Jamais de toute sa vie ne s'était-il senti aussi proche et éloigné à la fois du plus âgé des Merlyn. C'était comme regarder à rebours un film qu'on pensait connaître par cœur. On y redécouvrait une multitude de détails auxquels on n'avait jamais prêté attention ou qui étaient restés sans réponse. Beaucoup de choses prenaient peu à peu sens, lui permettant de faire lumière sur tant d'incompréhensions et chagrins. Certaines blessures pouvaient enfin commencer à se cicatriser, et avec elles une part de sa rancœur.

Tommy ne savait pas quoi penser de ce nouveau tournant de leur relation.

Pendant vingt ans, il avait cru que son père avait renié le souvenir de Rebecca. Découvrir qu'il n'en avait jamais fait le deuil avait été un choc. Malcolm souffrait toujours à un point inimaginable, sa douleur frisant parfois le seuil de la folie.

Grand Dieu, et il avait été seul.

Au moins, Tommy avait eu Oliver et sa famille. Malgré les apparences, Malcom ne les avait jamais laissés entrer dans son cœur et son chagrin, se renfermant derrière une façade souriante et chaleureuse à leur égard.

Quel handicapé des sentiments.

 _-Tommy ? Purée, répond-moi ou je jure que..._

 _-Désolé, désolé,_ sursauta-t-il de nouveau. _Je suis là !_

 _-Ça va pas de me faire peur comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?_ pesta la brunette.

 _-Rien, juste.. je réfléchissais._

 _-À quoi ? Parce que ça a duré longtemps !_

Tommy grimaça : Thea pouvait être effrayante quand elle s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un. Quelle mère louve quand elle le voulait !

 _-Ce que tu as dit.. Disons que cela fait écho._

 _-Explique ?_

Tommy eut un flash des deux dernières semaines.

 _-C'est.. compliqué._

 _-Je suis la reine du compliqué,_ répliqua l'adolescente. _Explique,_ répéta-t-elle.

Le jeune homme roula des yeux. Et elle était aussi bornée que sa tête de mule de frère, également.

 _-ça a.. bougé avec mon père, récemment._

 _-Vraiment ? Depuis quand?_ s'exclama Thea.

 _-C'est beaucoup trop long à raconter par téléphone, disons que Laurel en a eu marre et nous a mis de force dans la même pièce._ Il ne put contenir son sourire en entendent le fou rire de la plus jeune. _Oui, fous-toi de moi, au moins ça a marché, enfin, je crois,_ commenta-t-il, pensif. _Je pense que je le comprends mieux que jamais en vingt ans,_ admit-il.

 _-J'espère pour toi que c'est vrai et que ça va durer,_ répondit Thea, son expression également pensive à l'autre bout de la ligne.

 _-On verra bien,_ soupira-t-il. _Je te rappelle ? Je dois retourner travailler._

 _-Mon Dieu, si j'avais pensé un jour t'entendre dire ça !_

 _-Si j'avais pensé un jour que tu bosserais dans le social,_ répliqua-t-il, un sourire apparaissant en l'entendant grogner.

 _-Mufle ! Prend soin de toi !_

 _-Je t'aime aussi, Speedy !_

Il secoua la tête en raccrochant, amusé. Thea avait le don de remonter le moral en un appel. Leur conversation demeura dans son esprit une partie de la journée, l'illuminant au milieu des complications et imprévus devenus son quotidien.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'heure de rentrer chez lui qu'il eut le temps de regarder de nouveau son téléphone : au milieu des sms et messages, un mail attira son attention.

 _ **De** : merlynindustr_

 _ **A:**_ _cliniquelutherking_

 _Transfert :_ _88_

 _ **OBJET:** Maintien_

 _Madame, Monsieur,_

 _Il est venu à notre attention qu'un certain nombre de rumeurs se seraient répandues quant à une potentielle fermeture de la clinique._

 _Notre réponse est aussi simple que limpide : il n'y aura aucune fermeture. Une telle idée est inconcevable et trahirait le souvenir de mon épouse. La clinique demeurera ouverte aussi longtemps qu'elle sera jugée nécessaire._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Malcom Merlyn, PDG de Merlyn Industry_

Tommy dut s'agripper à la portière de sa voiture pour ne pas s'effondrer.


	15. Chapter 15

**So, dernier chapitre. Un immense merci à Shinobu24 pour l'avoir lue et m'avoir redonné envie de poster la suite! Pas mal d'émotion ici encore, mais allez, on est habitué maintenant.. hein? :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

* * *

Tommy se souvenait à peine du chemin qu'il avait emprunté pour le retour : son esprit était perdu dans un brouillard, ses pensées rivées sur un seul sujet – Malcom avait renoncé à fermer la clinique. Au soulagement et au bonheur se mêlait une foule incalculable de questions : pourquoi ? Était-ce à cause de lui ? Son père aurait donc respecté son souhait ? Ce serait une grande première, qui corroborerait l'idée que le plus âgé était sincère dans son désir de réconciliation.

Tommy soupira : la peur d'être trahi ne le quittait jamais. Il devait reconnaître, néanmoins, que Malcom avait suivi sa part du contrat. L'immunité de la clinique contre des cours d'auto-défense.

Son père était en droit de lui demander un peu plus de confiance.

* * *

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre: 17h50, Malcom n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Le PDG possédait la précision d'une horloge suisse dans chacun des aspects de sa vie, les horaires au premier plan. Son fils roula des yeux à cette pensée, avant d'ouvrir très lentement la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Laurel, quelque peu effrayé de la réaction de celle-ci après sa disparition de la veille.

Il se figea en entendant un filet de voix montant du salon.

\- … _tellement désolé pour la perte de votre sœur. Ce naufrage aura ravagé beaucoup trop de vies._

Tommy entendit Laurel déglutir sans même avoir besoin de la voir.

 _\- Ce n'est pas._. Un silence. _Tout le monde l'a vécue différemment. Je me suis perdue dans mes études, mon père.. dans l'alcool_ – sa voix faiblit- _ma mère a disparu._

 _-Je me souviens,_ murmura Malcom.

Son père, ou cette capacité délirante à attirer les confessions de tous ceux qui l'approchaient, sauf son propre fils.

L'univers devait avoir un compte à régler avec lui.

 _-Je suis désolée.. Je vous rappelle votre propre histoire, ce n'est pas très délicat de ma part._

Laurel, ou la gentillesse incarnée.

Tommy sentit la chape de plomb tomber sans même la voir. Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à une réplique glaciale et cinglante comme lui-même y était habitué, mais la réponse de son père fut étrangement contrôlée, si ce n'est lasse :

 _-Il n'y a pas besoin de vous excuser, Laurel. Il est inutile de nier les faits. Vous devez en avoir suffisamment entendu parler par Tommy._

Sérieusement ?

 _-Honnêtement ? Non._ Laurel s'était tendue. _Il n'en parle quasiment pas._

 _-Vraiment ?_

Malcom semblait surpris. Tommy roula de nouveau des yeux. Oh oui, parce que c'était typiquement le genre de sujet à aborder à table. Hey, tu sais comment ma mère est morte ?

 _-Non_. La tension dans la voix de sa petite-amie avait augmenté. _Il ne parle jamais de sa famille, ou de son enfance._

 _-Je ne devrais pas être surpris,_ murmura Malcom. _Tommy a toujours été.. timide, réservé. Doux, même, quand il était plus jeune. Les autres enfants l'ont tellement fait souffrir après.._ Une profonde inspiration, suivie d'un soupir. _C'était une cible tellement facile. Il détestait se battre; Seigneur, il ne supportait déjà pas qu'on écrase un insecte, même une araignée, alors frapper quelqu'un ?_

 _-Il avait l'air adorable._

Tommy entendit le sourire de Laurel dans sa voix. Avec précaution, il referma la porte derrière lui, toute sa concentration rivée sur la conversation privée de la quatrième dimension en cours. Il savait combien c'était irrespectueux sur un nombre incalculable de plans, mais il ne pouvait se retenir. Sa curiosité était trop forte, son désir d'entendre son père parler de lui sans ses habituels boucliers trop puissant.

 _-Il l'était._ Malcom avait souri, une légère remontée de ses lèvres. _Bien qu'il était déjà abonné à toutes les bêtises du monde_ , ajouta-t-il avec humour.

 _-Oh, il n'a pas changé_ , ironisa Laurel – la traitre !

Tommy sentit son cerveau se figer en entendant un rire s'échapper de la gorge de son père. Le son était tellement inhabituel qu'il manqua le faire sursauter et révéler sa présence. Le jeune homme plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, ses doigts tremblants sous le geste.

 _-Il semble que non.. Oh, ce n'était pas.. comparable, bien sûr_ – une légère irritation dans la voix de Malcom, quelque chose que là, il reconnaissait – _ses bêtises enfant étaient innocentes.. Quoique le vase brisé de sa mère est resté longtemps dans les mémoires._

Ce fut le tour de Laurel d'exploser de rire, alors que le rouge envahissait les joues de l'intéressé – il n'avait que cinq ans ! Et ce ballon était sensé rester sur le sol !

 _-Quand j'avais six ans, j'ai ouvert l'armoire de ma mère. Je voulais jouer à être elle, alors je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de fouiller tous ses vêtements pour essayer toutes ses robes, et oui, cela implique celles de soirées affreusement chères,_ commenta-t-elle, ses yeux pétillant doucement au souvenir.

Tommy haussa un sourcil à la pensée d'une mini-Laurel perdue dans les tissus de luxe beaucoup trop grands.

Malcom devait avoir eu la même image, car un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres.

 _-Ce devait être … intéressant._

 _-Ma mère a manqué me tuer,_ répliqua Laurel d'une voix plate, provoquant une mimique amusée chez le PDG. _J'étais là, à me pavaner au milieu d'une mer de robes partout dans leur chambre, un collier énorme autour de mon cou et mes pieds perdus dans des chaussures gigantesques, agissant comme la reine du monde, et pas comme une morveuse au milieu du pire massacre de l'univers._

 _-Veux-je savoir comment vous avez survécu?_ sourit Malcom – un vrai sourire, cette fois, une vraie courbe bien réelle de plusieurs centimètres.

 _-Mon père,_ rétorqua la jeune femme. _Il était juste derrière elle, et il a ri tellement fort, et tellement longtemps, qu'elle a fini par rire elle aussi._

Il fallut beaucoup d'efforts à son petit-ami pour ne pas exploser de rire à son tour : l'image était tellement adorable qu'elle allait lui rester gravée dans la rétine pour plusieurs décennies. Oh, il allait tellement l'employer comme chantage !

 _-Mais bien sûr, il m'a fait tout ranger,_ ajouta ironiquement la brune. _Il aurait complètement perdu son autorité paternelle sans cela._

Une expression nostalgique apparut sur le visage de Malcom.

 _-Il ne s'en souvient surement pas, mais Tommy a un jour décidé que ce serait une bonne idée d'essayer un de mes costumes. Si ma femme n'était pas arrivée à temps pour défaire la cravate, il se serait étouffé sur place._

Le cœur de son fils remonta dans sa gorge au même moment où le sourire de son père disparaissait. Citer sa femme avait comme toujours fait remonter les pires souvenirs la concernant: il avait baissé sans s'en rendre compte sa garde, se gorgeant de la chaleur procurée sans limite par Laurel. La jeune femme était un puits de douceur dans lequel il pourrait puiser à vie s'il ne faisait pas attention. Il était tellement facile de comprendre ce que son fils voyait en elle.

C'était la même chose que Malcom avait vu en Rebecca.

 _-Monsieur Merlyn ?_

Laurel avait murmuré, l'inquiétude se mêlant à la crainte. Malcom tressaillit, tiré de ses pensées. De l'autre coté du mur, Tommy avait enfoncé ses dents dans son poing, son contrôle déjà limité sur ses émotions prêt à imploser.

 _-Je n'ai pas.. Je pensais bien faire._ La voix de Malcom était tombé de plusieurs octaves, son regard perdu dans le vide alors qu'il tournait avec absence son verre. _J'espérais qu'en le durcissant, il serait davantage prêt à affronter le monde tel qu'il est vraiment, pas celui qu'on raconte aux enfants_. Une ombre noire apparut dans le fond de ses yeux, faisant frisonner Laurel _. Je voulais qu'il puisse se protéger, à n'importe quel prix_. L'ombre disparut en même temps que ses épaules s'affaissèrent _. Mais tout ce que j'ai réussi a été de le casser_ _et provoquer sa haine._

 _-Vous vous trompez_ , murmura Laurel. _Tommy a besoin de vous._

 _-Vraiment ? Il me semble qu'il se débrouille très bien sans moi_. Un sourire dépréciateur apparut sur le visage du PDG. _Il me l'a très bien rappelé, d'ailleurs. Je lui ai appris à ne jamais pouvoir compter sur les gens qu'il aime. Ce n'est pas surprenant qu'il ait des crises de panique vous concernant._

Laurel voulut protester, mais le fait était là : combien de fois son petit-ami avait-il manqué s'enfuir à la moindre dispute ? Combien de temps leur avait-il fallu pour qu'il lui fasse réellement confiance ? La Berezina qui avait suivi son expulsion du manoir familial était une preuve suffisante.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux à cette pensée.

 _-Tommy sait que je ne le chasserai jamais,_ répliqua-t-elle, son ton cinglant.

L'intéressé sentit la panique le saisir : il n'avait aucune idée de comment son père réagirait à cette attaque.

 _-Mais il ne cessera de le craindre car son propre père l'a fait,_ répliqua simplement l'intéressé, avant d'ajouter devant son expression : _Il n'existe aucun intérêt à nier la vérité, Laurel._

 _-Je ne peux pas comprendre comment un parent peut chasser son propre enfant,_ siffla la brune en se levant brusquement.

Malcom ne répondit pas immédiatement, l'étudiant du regard, se demandant jusqu'à quel point il pouvait être honnête avec elle. L'avocate s'était jusqu'à maintenant révélée une alliée précieuse dans sa reconquête de son fils : peut-être pouvait-il se permettre quelques aveux de plus.

 _-J'étais à court d'options._

Laurel fronça les sourcils, sans aucun doute prête à l'attaquer. Sa réaction arracha un soupir exaspéré au plus âgé, qui se leva à son tour, ses mains s'enfonçant dans ses poches alors qu'il lui faisait froidement face.

 _-J'ai passé toute son adolescence à essayer de le retrouver, mais tout ce qu'il m'a laissé faire a été d'essuyer les plâtres derrière lui. Payer la police suffisamment cher pour effacer son casier judiciaire affolant. Aider une pauvre fille à avorter parce que ces deux abrutis n'avaient pas pensé à se protéger_ – Laurel sentit sa mâchoire tomber au sol – _Aller le récupérer à l'hôpital encore et encore parce qu'il conduisait ivre. L'envoyer en centre de désintox six mois quand j'ai enfin eu la preuve qu'il se piquait dans sa chambre, sous notre toit, sous mes yeux !_

Sa voix jusqu'à alors atrocement serrée venait de monter soudainement d'un octave. Face à lui, Laurel avait perdu toute couleur : elle connaissait bon nombre de frasques de Tommy adolescent, bien sûr, elle avait été présente à un certain nombre par le biais d'Oliver, mais le découvrir du point de vue de son père – et compléter le tableau – était une toute autre histoire.

 _-Et je ne parle pas des milliers de bagarres, des renvois incalculables, des plaintes pour ébriété publique et atteinte à la morale, ni bien sûr de combien il vidait mon compte pour financer ses soirées de débauche !_

Tommy était au bord de l'explosion.

Tant de progrès pour entendre _**ça**_ ?

 _-Et puis il a eu dix-huit ans, et du jour au lendemain il est parti. Sans un mot. Il a loué un appartement avec mon argent, a mené une vie de débauche indescriptible, et de manière générale a décidé qu'enchainer les pires frasques de l'univers était une idée magnifique pour me tuer trente ans en avance_. La gorge de Malcom se serra. _J'imagine qu'il aura obtenu sa vengeance._

Son fils tressaillit. Était-ce du regret qu'il entendait dans la voix de son si compliqué paternel? Ce même regret qui semblait habiter chacun de ses mots ces dernières semaines à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait ?

Un très profond soupir monta du salon.

 _-J'espérais que cela le réveillerait, lui ferait prendre conscience – enfin – qu'il était en train de ravager sa vie._ Le regard bleu gris se teinta de tâches plus sombres. _Je ne sais pas lui parler, Laurel. Je savais avant, mais j'ai perdu cette capacité en même temps que j'ai enterré ma femme._

 _-Vous l'avez cassé,_ répliqua durement la brune, clairement partagée entre son envie de massacrer le PDG jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et compatir au chagrin de la perte d'un être aimé.

 _-Je sais._ C'était un aveu aussi simple que terrifiant. _Il est mon plus grand échec, Laurel._ Tommy crut qu'il allait s'effondrer : Malcom réalisait-il la violence de ses mots ? _Je n'ai aucun mérite en sa transformation en cet homme bien et courageux qu'il a pu devenir aujourd'hui._

Quoi ?

Laurel devait aussi penser que son ouïe avait besoin d'une révision, car elle articula lentement :

 _-Ex.. Excusez-moi ?_

Malcom haussa les épaules, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il se déplaçait jusqu'à la vitre de son appartement – et vraiment, comment pouvait-il passer ainsi d'une émotion à une autre en un éclair ?

 _-Ce job de directeur général.. Cette soirée caritative pour les pompiers de la ville.. Il marche dans les pas de sa mère,_ affirma-t-il, une fierté orgueilleuse toute paternelle émanant de chacun de ses membres.

Un hoquet s'échappa de la gorge de Tommy.

Malcom se figea, son sourire disparaissant alors que son regard se posait sur le reflet déformé de son fils qui le dévisagea, une colonne humide dévalant chacune de ses joues.

 _-Tommy_ , souffla-t-il en se retournant en même temps que Laurel.

Celle-ci plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Depuis combien de temps le jeune homme était-il là ?

 _-Tommy.._

 _-Tu ._. Un nouveau hoquet qu'il força à demeurer dans sa gorge. _Tu as .._

Malcom sentit la panique l'envahir : venait-il de détruire tous leurs progrès sans le vouloir ? Comment n'avait-il pas pu réaliser la présence de son fils ?

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, avant de souffler :

 _-Tu n'as pas fermé la clinique._

Malcom déglutit.

 _-Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais._

 _-Ce .. C'est ce que je voulais.. Mais tu.._ Au tour de Tommy de déglutir. _Tu m'as_ _ **écouté**_ _._

Le regard de son père se voila.

 _-Toi aussi._

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, une conversation silencieuse mais non pas moins intense s'engageant entre eux, des milliers d'informations circulant dans leurs yeux en même temps que l'ombre de la soirée précédente les enveloppait.

Tant de chagrin latent entre eux, de sentiments contradictoires. Tant de rage et de rancœur qui ne parviendraient jamais réellement à guérir.

La perte d'un être aimé dans le contexte le plus cauchemardesque possible. La culpabilité. Les regrets. Les reproches.

L'absence.

Tant d'envie et d'espoir. Tant de rêves inaboutis ne demandant qu'à être réalisés.

Entre eux, ce mur de douleur.

Malcom tendit la main au moment où Tommy avança d'un pas. Les deux hommes se figèrent de nouveau, s'étudiant comme deux proies acculées avant que le plus jeune ne craque finalement et se jette sur l'ainé.

La respiration de ce dernier se coupa, ses paupières se fermant d'elles-mêmes alors qu'il sentait son cœur exploser. Ses bras se refermèrent lentement autour de lui, hésitants, timides.

Ceux de Tommy furent plus brusques, le mouvement furieux et instinctif.

Peut-être pouvaient-ils enfin commencer à guérir.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
